Sơ Thứ Kiến Diện
by SaphiraAmerald
Summary: Rất lâu về trước, ở Takama-Ga-Hara có sự lạ. Takama-Ga-Hara vẫn luôn có nhiều sự lạ, nhưng kể từ biến cố ấy, thần linh đã không còn như xưa.


**[Author's notes]**

**1/ Headcanons. Đây chỉ là cố gắng của tui trong việc lấp plot hole trong cốt truyện của game (và để lại một tá plot hole khác...)**

**2/ Sử dụng nhiều chi tiết trong thần thoại Nhật Bản kết hợp với thiết lập của game và kiến giải riêng của tui. Không có tính chất tham khảo.**

**3/ Tiêu đề có nghĩa là 'Lần Đầu Gặp Gỡ'. Như tiêu đề, nhân vật chính là Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko.**

**4/ BGM: Amaterasu System - WAVE.**

**5/ Chú thích: (dài đó, có thể skip =)))**

**\- Takama-Ga-Hara: Cao Thiên Nguyên. Đây là nơi các vị Thiên Tân Thần trong Thần Đạo ngự. Cai quản bởi Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami.**

**\- Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni: Vĩ Nguyên Trung Quốc. Đây là từ chỉ đất nước Nhật Bản theo thần thoại Nhật Bản.**

**\- Yomi-No-Kuni: Hoàng Tuyền. Đây là nơi người chết sẽ đến theo thần thoại Nhật Bản. Cai quản bởi Izanami-No-Mikoto.**

**\- Amatsu-Kami: Thiên Tân Thần. Bao gồm những vị Thần ngự ở Cao Thiên Nguyên và những vị được sinh ra ở Cao Thiên Nguyên rồi giáng xuống trần gian. Cùng với Kuni-Tsu-Kami (Quốc Tân Thần) và Yao-Yorozu-No-Kami (Bát Bách Vạn Thần), đây là ba phân loại Kami chủ yếu của Thần Đạo.**

**\- Hitorigami: Độc Thần. Đây là những vị Thần xuất hiện riêng lẻ thay vì theo cặp một nam một nữ thường thấy trong Thần Đạo. **

**\- Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko: Tam Quý Tử. Đây là ba người con của Izanagi-No-Oo-Kami, cũng là ba vị Thần chính của Thần Đạo.**

**\- Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami: Thiên Chiếu Đại Ngự Thần. Theo thần thoại Nhật Bản, đây là Nữ Thần của Mặt Trời và Vũ Trụ. **

**\- Tsukuyomi-No-Mikoto: Nguyệt Độc Tôn. Thần Mặt Trăng của thần thoại Nhật Bản.**

**\- Susanoo-No-Mikoto: Tố Tiên Nam Tôn. Đây là Thần của Bão Tố và Biển Cả theo thần thoại Nhật Bản. **

**\- Inari-Oo-Kami: Đạo Hà Đại Thần, vị Thần của Lúa Gạo, Cáo, Nông Nghiệp, Công Nghiệp, và Thịnh Vượng trong Thần Đạo.**

**\- Ame-No-Uki-Hashi: Thiên Phù Kiều, kết nối Cao Thiên Nguyên với Trái Đất.**

**\- Ama-No-Iwato: Thiên Nham Hộ, nơi Amaterasu đã lánh vào sau khi xảy ra mâu thuẫn với Susanoo và khiến thế gian chìm vào tăm tối.**

**\- Tsuki-No-Miyako: Nguyệt Cung, được đề cập trong Trúc Tụ Vật Ngữ.**

**\- Izumo: Xuất Vân, nơi Susanoo giáng phàm khi bị trục xuất khỏi Cao Thiên Nguyên.**

**\- Suruga: Tuấn Hà, nơi có núi Phú Sĩ.**

**\- Neno-Katatsu-Kuni: Căn Chi Kiên Châu Quốc. Susanoo được xem là người cai trị của nơi này.**

**\- Yamata-No-Orochi: Bát Kỳ Đại Xà. Sinh vật dạng rắn tám đầu trong Thần Đạo. **

**\- Ame-No-Habakiri: Thiên Vũ Trảm. Theo thần thoại, Susanoo đã dùng thanh kiếm này để giết Bát Kỳ Đại Xà.**

**\- Sanshu-No-Jingi: Tam Chủng Thần Khí. Đây là ba báu vật thần thánh của Nhật Bản tượng trưng cho ngôi báu của Thiên Hoàng. **

**\- Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi: Thảo Thế Kiếm. Theo truyền thuyết, thanh kiếm này được tìm thấy trong đuôi của Bát Kỳ Đại Xà sau khi bị giết bởi Susanoo, sau đó được dâng lên Amaterasu để giảng hòa mối thâm thù cũ.**

**\- Yata-No-Kagami: Bát Chỉ Kính. Đây là tấm gương đã phản chiếu hình ảnh của Amaterasu trong thời gian Amaterasu ở Thiên Nham Hộ.**

**\- Yasakani-No-Magatama: Bát Xích Quỳnh Khúc Ngọc. Đây là chuỗi ngọc được sử dụng bởi Ame-No-Uzume để mời Amaterasu ra khỏi Thiên Nham Hộ.**

Sau một ngàn hai trăm bảy mươi ba năm, Ta trở về Takama-Ga-Hara. Đi cùng Ta là năm ngàn nô bộc, sáu trăm gia nhân, ba trăm kẻ hầu người hạ, năm mươi thân tín, bốn mươi tín đồ, ba mươi Vu Nữ, mười thân nhân, một sứ đồ. Đoàn xa giá cưỡi trên lưng ngựa hồng mao, lấy mây làm yên và gió làm cương, kéo dài từ Izumo, băng qua Neno-Katasu-Kuni, đến chân núi ở Suruga, nơi Ame-No-Uki-Hashi xuất hiện sau cơn mưa rào, một nửa uốn lượn cùng cầu vồng bảy sắc và nửa còn lại chìm trong những tầng mây mù mịt. Mây khói không giấu được màu đỏ thẫm của cây cầu, trải qua bao nhiêu năm tháng vẫn rực rỡ như ánh sáng của Tỷ Thượng vào mỗi buổi bình minh, kiêu hãnh và hùng mạnh đem hồng ân của Thần Giới đến với mọi ngóc ngách của hồng trần mông muội. Trong một thời gian, Ta đã nghĩ mình sẽ không được trông thấy nó lần nữa.

Quãng đời ở Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni trôi qua nhanh hơn nhiều so với lúc Ta ở Takama-Ga-Hara, mặc dù nếu tính theo lịch của nhân loại thì cũng đã hơn mười ngàn năm rồi. Ngắn ngủi như những sinh vật phù du, chỉ cần một lần chớp mắt của Ta để một thế hệ đi từ trẻ đến già, quá nhanh để Ta có thể đàng hoàng hưởng thụ một lần hoa đào nở hay ngắm tuyết rơi từ bầu trời. Trong vô số thời gian mà vũ trụ hào phóng ban cho Ta, trở thành cơn gió trong lồng ngực Ta và chảy trong mỗi đoạn mạch, câu chuyện của Ta ở nhân thế thực sự chỉ như một chấm mực nhỏ, rơi vào vùng nước phẳng lặng, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ loang ra, bị Ta xếp vào dĩ vãng, bỏ lại sau lưng để tiếp tục trôi theo dòng chảy bất tận của sinh mệnh, mặc kệ số phận cuốn trôi nó đến phương trời xa tắp rồi trở thành huyền thoại của nhân loại.

Ta đã học được ít nhiều trong hơn một ngàn năm qua. Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni là một nơi nhàm chán, phải rồi, nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng cuộc sống đâm chồi ở nơi đó cũng tồn tại vài điểm kỳ thú. Khi thần linh sáng tạo nên nhân loại nhằm lấp đầy cõi hỗn mang trống rỗng bên dưới vòm trời, Chúng Ta tuyệt nhiên không hy vọng nhiều ở con người. Nhân loại hãy còn rất nguyên thủy, chỉ vừa tập đi bằng hai chân và sử dụng cái đầu của mình để ăn thịt sống, trong khi cư dân của Takama-Ga-Hara đã có thể biến đá thành vàng. Ta không chịu được cảnh tượng hoang dại ấy, nên đã đem hạt giống của Thiên Giới gieo xuống đất đai rộng lớn của nhân thế và dạy con người cách làm nông. Ta dẫn nước từ những con sông để tưới tắm cho thảo nguyên khô cháy, đem ánh sáng của Tỷ Thượng tạo thành lửa hồng, chế tạo những cánh cung lớn đến nỗi đôi tay lỏng lẻo của nhân loại không thể kéo căng và săn bắn những loài thú hoang để làm thực phẩm. Ta dạy con người tôn thờ thần linh, phô trương sức mạnh vĩ đại của Takama-Ga-Hara mỗi khi sấm sét xuyên qua những rặng mây rồi giáng xuống mặt đất và cơn bão từ biển Đông mang theo những hạt mưa quất xuống như roi. Ta dạy con người xây dựng đền thờ và cung điện, thu nhận tín đồ và kẻ sùng đạo, nhắc nhở chúng dâng lên những lễ vật tuyệt phẩm nhất để làm vui lòng thần linh. Trong tư tưởng sơ khai của con người, Ta đã đảm bảo rằng sự hiếu kính với Thần là điều đầu tiên xuất hiện.

Mặc dù vậy, chủng loài này không hoàn hảo như mong đợi của Phụ Thượng dẫu cho Ta có cố gắng uốn nắn đến đâu. Sự hoang dã của chúng đã ăn vào máu sâu đến nỗi trở thành bản năng. Sinh tồn - Ta gọi nó như vậy. Săn bắt để sinh tồn, tôn thờ để sinh tồn, cạnh tranh để sinh tồn. Sự cạnh tranh giữa người với người thô tục và trần trụi, và nếu không phải Ta mà là những đồng loại khác quan sát nhân loại, hẳn sẽ bị thứ bản năng nguyên thủy này làm cho ghê tởm. Thần minh cũng tồn tại sự cạnh tranh, chỉ là không giống với nhân loại. Thật kỳ lạ khi thần minh đã được vũ trụ hào phóng đến vậy, và dường như chẳng có gì mà thần minh không có, vậy mà vẫn muốn đạt được nhiều hơn. Nhưng những kẻ không phải Thần thì không thể hiểu được tư tưởng của Thần. Bởi vì Chúng Ta không ngừng mong muốn, biết rằng Chúng Ta có năng lực để đạt được, nên Chúng Ta mới tiến xa đến vậy. Con người vẫn còn một thời gian dài, rất dài so với dòng đời yểu mệnh của chúng để có thể được như một nửa của Thần. Cạnh tranh như con người - nếu ấy là biện pháp của chúng để vươn lên - thì hẵng còn rất yếu kém.

Nhưng có một việc, Ta không thể không thừa nhận rằng quả thật đã khiến Ta ngạc nhiên. Thần minh rất câu nệ, và bởi vì quy tắc của mình, Chúng Ta không bộc lộ suy nghĩ. Con người, trái lại, vẫn chưa đủ già dặn để có bất cứ quy tắc nào, và hiển nhiên không ngần ngại bày tỏ cảm xúc của bản thân. Thẳng thừng quá mức, phức tạp quá mức. Có nhiều điều chúng nói mà Ta không hiểu được, chỉ cảm thấy thật phiền toái khi cái đầu nhỏ bé của chúng chứa nhiều thứ hỗn độn đến thế và thật bức bối làm sao khi chúng cầu nguyện với Ta, mong đợi Ta thông cảm cho sự rối loạn của chúng. Khi kiến tạo nhân loại, Phụ Thượng không gieo vào máu thịt trần thế đó bất kỳ thứ nào như vậy.

Đồng loại của Ta không tiếp xúc với nhân loại, do đó không thể biết được. Sự phát triển của loài người phải chăng tới một lúc nào đó sẽ vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Takama-Ga-Hara? Mặc cho nhận thức về thế giới của chúng vẫn chưa đầy đủ, chúng đã trở thành những sinh vật méo mó đến thế, nếu một mai chúng không còn kính ngưỡng thần linh nữa thì sao?

Ta đã trông thấy thứ sinh ra từ ác ý của chúng, Yamata-No-Orochi. Kẻ bị Phụ Thượng lưu đày rất lâu về trước đã tạo nên sinh vật xấu xí ấy hòng thu thập sức mạnh, nhưng Ta biết thứ nuôi dưỡng nó kỳ thật lại là dã tâm của nhân loại. Khi Ame-No-Habakiri chém xuyên qua lớp vảy cứng như đá của nó và cắt xuống thịt xương thối rữa của nó, thứ túa ra từ vết thương chẳng những chỉ có máu tanh, mà còn là oán niệm đen tối hơn cả hắc linh của Yomi-No-Kuni. Không thể chạm tới thân thể của Ta, nhưng vấy bẩn y phục của Ta, còn làm ô uế cả thần khí của Thiên Thượng.

Nghĩ xem sau này chúng còn có thể trở nên trầm trọng đến mức nào, những ác niệm ấy của con người. Khi ngày đó tới, liệu Takama-Ga-Hara có kịp trở tay?

Ta hỏi sứ đồ của mình về chuyện ấy. Hắn chỉ là một thiếu niên, vừa được sinh ra hơn hai ngàn năm trước, nhưng phương diện không thể hiện điều bản thân suy nghĩ sớm đã không khác mấy so những đồng loại của mình trên Takama-Ga-Hara. Ta không biết được hắn trông thấy điều gì, chỉ biết rằng hắn quả thật đã thấy, thấy những điều quyền khuynh thiên hạ như Tỷ Thượng cũng không thấy được, và hắn không nói.

Takama-Ga-Hara quả thật đã rất lâu rồi mới có một Tân Thần. Những vấn đề về thế hệ tiếp nối chưa bao giờ là một chuyện đáng quan tâm đối với thần linh, không thể khi Thần là những sinh vật không bao giờ chết, vì vậy kể cả Ta cũng không tránh khỏi ngạc nhiên khi hắn xuất hiện. Càng kinh ngạc hơn nữa, Tỷ Thượng và Huynh Thượng đều có vẻ dè chừng hắn, mặc cho thuở ban đầu hắn chỉ không hơn gì một túi thai trong bụng phụ nữ, với lớp vỏ lóng lánh như xà cừ và tỏa ra ánh sáng, cứng cáp đến nỗi có dùng sấm sét đánh xuống cũng không phá hủy được. Hắn xuất hiện vào lúc chạng vạng, cứ thế xuất hiện như thể hắn là một điều sớm muộn phải tới. Hắn trôi giữa ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt, Chúng Ta phải tạo nên một chiếc kén để neo giữ hắn lại. Hắn được phù hộ bởi tinh tú của bầu trời, hấp thu tinh hoa trong vũ trụ, trở nên to lớn theo mỗi lần các vì sao đổi dời. Chúng Ta không biết hắn là ai, kẻ nào sinh ra hắn, càng không biết số phận của hắn ở Thiên Giới là gì.

Phàm là những thứ bản thân không hiểu được, vô thức đều sẽ xem là mối nguy hại. Sự khai sinh của những vị Thần mới là một việc được kiểm soát kỹ lưỡng, không thể có chuyện một vị Thần xuất hiện với không chút manh mối nào về gốc gác. Như thể hắn là đứa con của chính định mệnh bất biến và vô định mà thần linh không thể đoán trước, cũng không thể thay đổi, và rằng định mệnh đã an bài cho hắn ở đây, giữa vinh quang của Takama-Ga-Hara. Bởi vì hắn được bảo vệ bởi thế lực vô hình đó, Chúng Ta không thể chạm tới hắn.

Nhưng nếu Chúng Ta còn không thể chạm tới hắn khi hắn chưa thành hình, thì một mai khi hắn trưởng thành sẽ thế nào? Hắn là Thiện Thần? Hắn là Ác Thần? Năng lực của hắn sẽ phát triển tới mức nào? Nó sẽ thay đổi Takama-Ga-Hara như thế nào? Kẻ nào sẽ bị hắn vượt qua? Kẻ nào sẽ bị hắn chiếm mất ánh hào quang? Kẻ nào sẽ phải nhường bước cho hắn? Hắn sẽ tuân phục Takama-Ga-Hara? Hay hắn sẽ khiến Takama-Ga-Hara tuân phục? Khi ngày đó tới, liệu hắn có thể bị ngăn chặn hay không?

Khi đứa trẻ ấy thoát khỏi kén và trở thành một tiểu đồng, chẳng ai trong Chúng Ta muốn dính dáng tới hắn. Hình hài non nớt của hắn không giấu được sức mạnh tiềm tàng như cơn sóng ngầm trong lòng đại dương, chỉ cần một chút khuấy động để vươn lên bề mặt và trở thành sóng thần. Lòng bàn tay của hắn thâu tóm ánh sáng của Ngân Hà, đôi đồng tử của hắn trông thấy nhiều hơn và xa hơn bất cứ thiên nhãn nào của Thần. Hắn bắt đầu đưa ra những lời tiên tri, những lời tiên tri thật sự mà Chúng Ta biết một khi đã ra khỏi vành môi của hắn thì chắc chắn sẽ trở thành sự thật. Hoặc là hắn điều khiển vận mệnh, hoặc vận mệnh vén màn trước hắn. Hoặc cả hai, cũng có thể là nhiều hơn cả hai. Không có ranh giới cho năng lực của hắn. Không có khuyết điểm cho sức mạnh của hắn. Hắn hoàn thiện hệt như chính số phận, và những nhánh cây ngọc Chúng Ta lấy từ Bồng Lai còn chưa bao giờ có thể ghìm lại vó ngựa của số phận. Takama-Ga-Hara biết rõ điều đó. Không nên dây dưa với nó.

Mặc dù vậy, để một con ngựa chứng chạy rông cũng không phải ý hay. Mầm cây không cắt được thì cần phải uốn nắn, bằng không sẽ trở thành thứ cỏ dại mọc hoang, và thần minh từ trước tới nay không chấp nhận những thứ ngông cuồng như vậy. Huynh Thượng dạy hắn cách đọc vị bầu trời và làm chủ tinh tú của thiên hà. Tỷ Thượng dạy hắn hành xử như một vị Thần, củng cố quyền năng của thần minh lên con người. Sau đó họ trao hắn cho Ta khi lưu đày Ta xuống Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni, nói rằng để Ta dạy hắn cách thống trị tư duy của nhân loại.

Thực ra Ta biết, họ chỉ là muốn hắn khuất mắt. Một sự tồn tại nguy hiểm như hắn thích hợp với cõi hỗn mang bên dưới vòm trời hơn. Gọi là sứ đồ của Ta, kỳ thực là trao cho Ta trách nhiệm trông chừng hắn.

Ta không bận tâm mấy đến đứa trẻ ấy. Cuộc sống của Ta ở xứ sở của nhân loại có nhiều vấn đề hơn là một thiếu niên. Tỷ Thượng có thể mưu tính điều gì đó với hắn mà Ta không đoán được, Huynh Thượng có thể cẩn thận với hắn ra mặt, nhưng Ta chỉ đơn giản là không để ý. Ta là ngọn gió, Ta là cơn bão, Ta là rặng mây mang theo sấm chớp và những cơn mưa, Ta là nỗi sợ và lòng thành kính, Ta là Susanoo-No-Mikoto. Một mối nguy hại chưa đến không thể sánh bằng bản thân Ta của hiện tại.

"Đã lâu không gặp Tỷ Thượng. Cầu mong ánh sáng của Người trải dài thiên địa trường tồn, hồng phúc tề thiên. Kẻ hèn mọn này được diện kiến Người, ân điển cảm tạ không biết đến khi nào mới đủ."

Ta đứng nơi Sảnh Đường rộng thênh thang, bốn bề phong vân trắng đến lóa mắt và ánh sáng rực rỡ như nước len lỏi tràn ngập từng cột trụ. Bên dưới chân Ta là vàng lỏng, luyện thành từ những tia nắng của bình minh, phản chiếu cả đoàn xa giá xếp hàng dài đến tận chân trời phương Đông. Trên đầu Ta là Mặt Trời, quả cầu lửa khổng lồ với những đụn lửa bắn ra như sao băng, chỉ một trong số đó cũng đủ để thiêu cháy thế giới bên dưới vòm trời nếu không được giữ lại bởi vành đai của cực quang. Tỷ Thượng của Ta ở đằng kia, đầu Sảnh Đường, ngồi trên chiếc ngai kết thành từ ánh sáng, phía sau lưng có Yata-No-Kagami, trước ngực đeo Yasakani-No-Magatama. Hừng đông là mũ miện của Tỷ Thượng, hoàng hôn là vạt áo của Tỷ Thượng, và nơi những đầu ngón tay của Tỷ Thượng rơi xuống những hạt bụi mịn tựa phấn hoa, lóng lánh thành vàng, xuyên qua mặt nước hoàng kim mà rơi xuống trần gian thành ánh nắng nhảy múa trên mặt đất. Cả khung cảnh tràn ngập ánh sáng này đều không thể lộng lẫy bằng Tỷ Thượng, Người rực rỡ đến độ ngay cả với thiên nhãn của Thần đôi khi vẫn thật chói mắt khi phải nhìn thẳng. Hẳn vì thế mà không mấy ai dám nhìn thẳng.

Ta ra hiệu, và đám nô bộc tuần tự dâng lên hằng hà sa số kỳ trân dị bảo mà Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni gửi tới Tỷ Thượng, cầu mong Tỷ Thượng vạn thọ vô cương. Có vàng, có bạc, có đồng, có sắt, có ngọc, có san hô, có những thứ đánh đổi bằng sinh mạng của con người để đoạt được, rửa bằng nước của Thiên Thượng. Kim loại lấp lánh như bình minh trên biển cùng hương thơm của hoa cỏ và trầm hương quả thật là một khung cảnh kỳ quan. Mặc dù vậy, rõ ràng Tỷ Thượng không ấn tượng với bất kỳ thứ nào trong số ấy.

Ta cũng chẳng lạ gì. Con người có thể thấy chúng quý giá, nhưng Chúng Ta có nhiều thứ quý giá hơn thế. Tỷ Thượng phẩy tay, và những tia sáng tràn ngập trong Sảnh Đường như thể nuốt chửng những món lễ vật vào hư không, để lại không gì hơn những chiếc tráp rỗng trên tay nô bộc. Ta ra hiệu cho chúng lui xuống, và rõ ràng chúng cũng không đợi được để mau chóng rời đi, chẳng mấy chốc đều đã biến mất sau biển mây. Dẫu cho chúng đều thuộc Yao-Yorozu-No-Kami, sức mạnh của những Amatsu-Kami vẫn quá sức chịu đựng với chúng, huống hồ khi Ta và Tỷ Thượng ở cùng một chỗ, thần lực gộp lại thừa đủ để gây ra áp lực khiến chúng đứng vững được đã là việc hay.

Chỉ có sứ đồ ấy ở lại. Địa vị của hắn không yêu cầu hắn phải rời đi, hơn nữa, hắn cũng chẳng bị ảnh hưởng như những Tiểu Thần. Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi được nâng đỡ bởi đôi tay của hắn, lưỡi kiếm sáng loáng trên những lớp lụa điều bên dưới, hắt tia sáng lên nét mặt phẳng lặng của thiếu niên nọ, sắc bén tới nỗi trông như thể nó cắt đứt cả ánh sáng chảy tràn trong Sảnh Đường.

Món bảo vật này, không ngoài dự đoán, thu hút Tỷ Thượng. Tỷ Thượng không rời khỏi ngai vàng của mình, nhưng Ta trông thấy ánh mắt phẳng lặng của Tỷ Thượng thay đổi. Tỷ Thượng không như Ta hay Huynh Thượng. Đôi mắt của Huynh Thượng trông như chu kỳ của Mặt Trăng, còn Ta thì không bao giờ phẳng lặng. Còn Tỷ Thượng, Người chỉ là bất khả xâm phạm. Không nhiều thứ có thể khiến Tỷ Thượng dao động. Từ khi Ta mở mắt đến nay, con số ấy không vượt quá một bàn tay. Bởi vì lẽ đó, những thứ có khả năng ấy hết thảy đều không tầm thường. Thanh kiếm ấy không tầm thường. Nó ở trong tay thiếu niên nọ lại càng không tầm thường.

"Thứ này được lấy từ đuôi của Yamata-No-Orochi sau khi bị Ta chém thành ngàn mảnh. Một tạo vật thần thánh như thế này lại được tìm thấy từ thân thể của sự tồn tại bị nguyền rủa đó thì quả thật là một sự lạ. Ta tài hèn sức mọn, không dám nói trước vận mệnh đã sắp đặt điều gì. Chỉ sợ không thể khiến nó phát huy sức mạnh tiềm tàng, mặt khác cũng không dám chối bỏ trước Tỷ Thượng một thần khí hiếm thấy, đành mạo muội dâng lên Người, phó mặc cho Người định đoạt."

Có một nửa sự thật trong lời của Ta. Khi Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi lộ ra từ đuôi của Yamata-No-Orochi, Ta quả thật đã thử sử dụng nó. Ta đem sấm sét chạy qua sống lưng sắc sảo của nó, để giông tố cuộn mình thành bão dọc theo những đường vân của nó và đại dương dậy sóng khi Ta dùng nó chém xuống bề mặt xanh thẫm trải dài đến vô tận. Một lần cắt liền xẻ đôi biển cả, một cú đâm phá nát muôn trùng mây, Tam Giới hết thảy đều rúng động. Ta không phủ nhận, cảm giác ấy thống khoái đến dị hoặc.

Dù vậy, Ta biết không nên tiếp xúc với nó lâu. Thần khí là những tạo vật khó kiểm soát, trừ phi nó được sinh ra để trở thành của ngươi. Thần minh muốn rất nhiều, nhưng buông bỏ cũng dễ dàng như khi mong muốn. Năng lực của Thần có thể đoạt được bất cứ thứ gì, vì vậy cũng không cần cố chấp với bất cứ thứ gì. Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi có thể hùng mạnh, hùng mạnh nhất trong mọi thần khí mà Ta từng dùng, cũng không phải Ta không thể phát huy nó, nhưng nó không phải của Ta. Nó sẽ chiếm lấy sức mạnh của Ta nếu Ta không cẩn thận, mà kể cả có cẩn thận thì ấy vẫn là việc khó lòng tránh được. Nó giống hệt thiếu niên kia khi hắn vẫn chưa thành hình, và với những tạo vật như vậy, tốt hơn hết nên tránh đi.

Tỷ Thượng hẳn cũng hiểu ý định của Ta. Sau cùng, giữa Chúng Ta vẫn luôn tồn tại nhiều thứ linh thiêng hơn cả huyết thống chia sẻ từ Phụ Thượng. Ruột thịt đối với nhân loại là mối liên kết chắc chắn nhất, nhưng trong mắt thần linh thì nó chỉ không hơn gì những hồng cầu chảy trong mỗi động mạch. Không quyết định sức mạnh của Chúng Ta, không quyết định con đường của Chúng Ta, thật là những mắt xích yếu kém biết mấy. Chúng Ta dùng những thứ chắc chắn và đáng tin cậy hơn. Như là tư tưởng, thần lực, và lợi ích.

Ta chẳng được lợi gì khi giữ lại Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi. Thứ năng lượng sinh ra từ nó chắc chắn đã đánh động cả Takama-Ga-Hara, Ta có muốn giấu giếm cũng không được nữa. Một thứ mạnh như thế, nguy hiểm như thế, suy đi tính lại, sẽ thích hợp với những người có khả năng khống chế nó hơn. Thứ nhất, giả sử nó có phản bội và đâm ngược lại chủ nhân đi chăng nữa, mà trông nó rất có vẻ sẽ làm như thế, thì ấy cũng không phải là Ta. Thứ hai, dâng nó lên Tỷ Thượng, đổi lấy sự chấp nhận lần nữa của Takama-Ga-Hara, Ta sẽ nói đó là một cái giá hời.

Đừng hiểu nhầm. Ta không muốn quay về Takama-Ga-Hara, ít nhất, không phải muốn theo cách sinh mạng của Ta phụ thuộc vào nó. Thiên Giới đối với Ta chỉ là một chốn dừng chân nữa trong vô số chốn dừng chân, và nơi ấy chỉ là tình cờ thích hợp với Ta hơn cả. Bản thân xứ sở vàng son này không hấp dẫn trong mắt Ta nhiều hơn những nơi khác là bao, và nếu Ta là một cơn bão thì nơi nào sẽ có thể neo Ta lại được đây? Không, chẳng chốn nào mà mắt có thể thấy, tay có thể chạm, và chân có thể bước tới. Không phải Takama-Ga-Hara như một vùng đất, mà là nó như một chủng loài mới là thứ Ta muốn.

Thật nhục nhã biết mấy khi Susanoo-No-Mikoto, một trong Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko, lại bị trục xuất khỏi nơi Hắn đã sinh ra và thống trị. Nhân loại đã là gì, Takama-Ga-Hara mới là thứ xứng đáng với sức mạnh của Hắn. Lòng tự tôn của Hắn không cho phép các Amatsu-Kami cười nhạo những lỗi lầm mà Hắn đã gây ra, càng không chấp nhận được khi Thiên Giới có thể yên ổn và thịnh vượng trong khi Hắn lưu lạc ở đâu đó trong vùng đất hoang vu của loài người man rợ, bị quên lãng bởi chính những kẻ từng phục tùng dưới chân Hắn và bị chối bỏ bởi những người - mà nếu đặt lên bàn cân - thì cũng không mạnh hơn Hắn là bao. Không được. Tuyệt đối không thể như thế được. Vị trí của Hắn là ở đây. Hắn đã rời khỏi chỗ của mình đủ lâu rồi, đã tới lúc Hắn phải quay về và giành lấy thứ thuộc về bản thân. Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi là con đường nhanh nhất.

Thiếu niên nọ quỳ xuống bên dưới ngai vàng, hai tay cung kính nâng lên thanh kiếm cao vượt cả đầu hắn. Mặt của hắn đăm đăm hướng xuống mặt nước vàng lóng lánh, nhưng Ta lẫn Tỷ Thượng đều không cần quan sát hắn hay mặt nước để biết hắn đang làm ra thứ biểu tình như thế nào. Trên đời sẽ không kẻ nào có thể đến gần Tỷ Thượng mà vẫn bình tĩnh như hắn, càng không thể khi cầm thanh kiếm ấy trên tay và gánh chịu không chỉ áp lực tỏa ra từ Tỷ Thượng.

"Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi thuộc về Người, thưa Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami. Chỉ có hào quang cùng sức mạnh tỏa sáng của Người mới có thể thanh tẩy tạo vật này và đưa nó trở thành một thần khí đúng nghĩa. Cùng với Yata-No-Kagami và Yasakani-No-Magatama, cầu mong nó bảo vệ vinh quang của Takama-Ga-Hara đến tận cùng thời gian. Cầu mong nó trở thành cánh tay của Tỷ Thượng, phò trợ uy quyền của Người đối với nhân loại bên dưới vòm trời, và rằng bất kỳ kẻ nào được Tỷ Thượng ban cho phúc lành chạm tới thanh kiếm này đều trở thành những con người cao quý vượt trên bất kỳ ai."

Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi chậm rãi bay lên khi những tia sáng cưỡi trên cơn gió xuất hiện. Nó lơ lửng giữa biển mây, trước khi hướng về phía lòng bàn tay lóng lánh ánh kim của Tỷ Thượng. Ta quan sát nó, quan sát cách ngọn lửa chạy dọc lưỡi kiếm lấp loáng và bao bọc từng đường vân, cháy bùng lên và nuốt chửng màu trắng của kim loại cho tới khi nó trở nên đen bóng như mực của màn đêm, trong vắt như gương, tới nỗi Ta có thể quan sát cái nhìn điềm tĩnh của Tỷ Thượng khi để tầm mắt mình chạy dọc lưỡi kiếm, rồi Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi biến mất vào bên trong Yata-No-Kagami, nơi năng lực của nó dung hòa và trở thành Sanshu-No-Jingi vào một ngày nào đó. Tiếp theo sẽ là một quãng thời gian dài cho tới khi Ta trông thấy nó lần nữa.

"Đó quả thật là một món quà độc nhất vô nhị."

Tỷ Thượng nói, đứng dậy khỏi ngai vàng. Ánh sáng như nước chảy dọc trên từng nếp áo của Người, mỗi bước chân trần trên mặt nước lóng lánh là một lần ánh Mặt Trời chạy khắp vùng đất vàng son. Giọng nói của Người trôi trong tai Ta, ngân vang trong tim Ta, xuyên qua những cơn bão của Ta và chiếu rọi thế giới nội tâm của riêng Ta. Như thể đó chính là bình minh phát ra tiếng nói, và dẫu có là Thần với năng lực vô biên, Chúng Ta không ai có thể chống lại uy quyền của rạng đông.

"Trở về từ Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni, Ngươi quả thật đã học hỏi được không ít. Năm xưa Ta lưu đày Ngươi, cam tâm cắt đứt tình nghĩa ruột thịt và đứng nhìn Ngươi - Đệ của Ta - bước vào cõi hỗn mang bên dưới, có Phụ Thượng chứng giám, cõi lòng Ta đau đớn đến mức nào. Nhưng Ngươi đã không làm Ta thất vọng, như Ta đã đặt niềm tin ở Ngươi. Khai sáng nhân loại với lòng tôn kính, dạy chúng cách thờ phụng quyền năng của Takama-Ga-Hara, ấy là việc chỉ có Ngươi - Susanoo - mới có thể làm được. Giờ đây Ngươi đã trở về, còn dâng lên Ta một bảo vật quý giá như thế, thiết nghĩ đã đến lúc Chúng Ta bỏ qua ân oán xưa cũ và chào mừng Ngươi."

Tỷ Thượng dừng lại bên cạnh sứ đồ của Ta, kẻ vẫn còn đang quỳ trên mặt nước. Lòng bàn tay của Người là đà trên bờ vai của hắn, nhưng Người không chạm vào hắn. Tỷ Thượng quá cao quý để chạm vào bất kỳ ai, mà cũng không ai trong Chúng Ta đủ to gan - hay liều lĩnh - để chạm vào Người. Thân thể thần thánh của Người giống như Mặt Trời, hay nên nói là Mặt Trời giống như Người, nóng và đầy quyền năng, đủ mạnh để đặt xuống một giới hạn cho dòng đời bất tận của Thần. Nếu Tỷ Thượng chạm vào hắn, Ta tự hỏi thiếu niên ấy có chết hay không?

Nhưng hiển nhiên rồi, Tỷ Thượng không thể chạm vào hắn. Hẳn vì vậy mà Ta không trông thấy hắn nhúc nhích mặc cho Người đã gần như thế, và mặt nước bên dưới hai đầu gối của hắn lặng thinh.

"Còn nhớ năm ấy Ta giao cho Ngươi trách nhiệm mở mang tầm mắt cho thiếu niên này, lúc này gặp lại, hắn quả thật đã trưởng thành hơn tưởng tượng của Ta. Dù vậy, giờ đây Ngươi đã quay lại với Chúng Ta, hơn nữa vẫn là Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko, nếu tiếp tục làm việc này chỉ e sẽ ảnh hưởng tới danh tiếng lừng lẫy. Dù gì Ta cũng đã ngỏ ý nối lại tình thân, sao có thể cam lòng thấy Đệ của Ta như vậy. Chi bằng sứ đồ này của Ngươi giao cho thần tử của Ta lo liệu, để y phò tá hắn về sau, cùng nhau xây dựng Takama-Ga-Hara phồn vinh đúng như ý nguyện của Ngươi, Ngươi nói xem như thế có vẹn toàn hay không?"

Thần tử của Tỷ Thượng, Ta biết. Ta từng gặp khi còn ở Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni. Có thể cũng đã từng gặp khi ở Takama-Ga-Hara, nhưng đó là việc xa xưa đến nỗi Ta không chắc mình có thể lưu lại bất cứ ấn tượng nào về người đó. Thần tử của Tỷ Thượng được nuôi nấng bởi chính tay Người, là người duy nhất trong Chúng Ta có thể lấy bình minh làm mũ miện và đêm tối làm vạt áo mà không phải lo tới việc làm phật ý Người. Có một thời gian, Chúng Ta còn đồ rằng người ấy sẽ thừa kế Tỷ Thượng ngồi lên ngai vàng của Takama-Ga-Hara.

Dĩ nhiên việc đó không đúng. Ta biết sự kiêu ngạo của Tỷ Thượng sẽ không bao giờ đưa Người xuống khỏi vị trí thống trị. Cũng như Ta, cũng như Huynh Thượng. Thần minh không rời bỏ vị trí của mình. Huống hồ, thần tử ấy khi trưởng thành - mà Ta chẳng biết là từ lúc nào - cũng đã không còn giao thiệp với đồng loại. Đừng nói tới cai quản Takama-Ga-Hara, Chúng Ta còn không thấy nàng ta quanh quẩn bên Tỷ Thượng hay bất cứ nơi chốn nào của Thiên Giới. Cho đến khi Ta tình cờ chạm mặt nàng ta ở nhân thế, Ta mới biết, thì ra không phải nàng ta đã chết bất đắc kì tử. Thì ra nơi của nàng ta là ở đấy, và trọng trách của nàng ta là phù hộ cho nhân loại. Khi Ta hỏi lí do, thần tử ấy chỉ đáp lại một cách khách sáo, rằng bản thân thích làm điều đó.

Ta không thể đoán được ý của nàng, khi nàng nói điều ấy. Nữ Thần đó - có lẽ Ta nên gọi là vậy, vì giờ đây nàng ta đã đường đường chính chính là một Amatsu-Kami, cũng như Chúng Ta - là một kẻ khác biệt. Nàng ta điềm tĩnh, hẳn là học từ Tỷ Thượng, nhưng Tỷ Thượng từng nói ấy chỉ là lớp mặt nạ cho cõi nội tâm hỗn độn của nàng ta. So với những cơn bão Ta giáng xuống mặt đất, nàng ta còn rối loạn hơn nhiều, ngay cả Tỷ Thượng cũng cảm thấy không thể đeo yên cương cho nàng ta được. Ta từng xem đó là chuyện phóng đại, nhưng khi chữ "thích" này của Nữ Thần nọ tìm đến tai Ta, Ta quả thật đã bị làm cho kinh ngạc.

Thích là gì? Thần linh chưa bao giờ nghe tới điều ấy, và ai cũng biết thần linh là những sinh vật hiểu biết nhất trên đời. Một chữ "thích" kỳ lạ này lẽ ra không nên phát ra từ vành môi của một Amatsu-Kami dễ dàng đến vậy. Đó là chưa kể, dù cho nàng ta điềm tĩnh và lễ độ, Ta vẫn canh cánh thứ suy nghĩ kỳ quái rằng vẻ trầm lặng và đôi mắt trong vắt ấy của nàng ẩn chứa cả một đại dương mà không ai trong Chúng Ta từng biết tới, hay từng trải qua.

Tỷ Thượng chắc chắn có kế hoạch cho Nữ Thần này. Việc để thần tử của chính mình trở thành Inari-Oo-Kami và bảo hộ cho nhân loại có lẽ chính là một phần trong tầm nhìn của Tỷ Thượng. Sẽ là một sự lạ nếu Người không can thiệp vào chuyện nàng ta tự cô lập bản thân khỏi Takama-Ga-Hara và ngự ở trần gian. Có lẽ trong mắt Người, sự phức tạp và nổi loạn của Nữ Thần này chẳng khác mấy so với con người. Nếu nàng ta đã muốn đến với nhân loại, thì để nàng ta trông chừng giống loài ấy cũng tốt. Tỷ Thượng coi như đỡ được gánh nặng mà con người đặt lên vai Người, ngược lại, thần tử kia cũng tự biết điều mà khống chế bản thân.

Mặc dù vậy, để một người như Inari-Oo-Kami chăm sóc cho thiếu niên kia liệu có phải là ý kiến đúng đắn chăng? Năng lực của thiếu niên ấy đe dọa tới cả Tỷ Thượng lẫn Huynh Thượng, vậy thì giao cho một Nữ Thần kỳ quái như thế sẽ được lợi gì? Ý của Tỷ Thượng khi đưa ra lời đề nghị ấy đã rõ, rằng Inari-Oo-Kami sẽ là bề tôi của Tân Thần kia. Làm như thế, một mặt là từ bỏ quyền hành của Tỷ Thượng lên nàng ta, mặt khác là trao cho Tân Thần ấy một sự trợ giúp hùng mạnh đến nỗi các vị Thần khác ít nhiều đều phải ghen tị. Ta tự hỏi, Tỷ Thượng không sợ hổ mọc thêm cánh ư? Hay chăng, ấy là cách để Người thử thách những kẻ nổi loạn này?

Ta không thể từ chối lời của Tỷ Thượng. Dù rằng Người hỏi ý kiến của Ta, Ta biết rõ Người không thực sự cần sự chấp thuận của Ta để thực hiện nó. Tốt thôi. Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi chẳng những đổi lại cho Ta địa vị mà còn giúp Ta tống tiễn được món nợ này, Ta có gì phải từ chối. Nghĩ vậy, Ta chỉ cúi đầu, cung kính đáp rằng thần tử của Tỷ Thượng chắc chắn có thể làm tốt hơn Ta.

Phía mặt nước truyền tới gợn sóng lăn tăn. Ta ngẩng lên, nhận ra thiếu niên cũng đang ngẩng lên sau một lúc lâu bất động như tượng. Ta nhìn Tỷ Thượng trở về với ngai vàng của mình, trong khi ánh mắt của thiếu niên dường như chỉ bận tâm tới Nữ Thần vừa bước ra từ phía sau những cột trụ vàng óng. Ta thấy hắn nhìn đuôi tóc như tuyết đổ dài của nàng ta tiếp nối những gợn sóng vàng kim loang loáng dưới chân, nhìn chiếc kính chiếu yêu trước ngực nàng ta, nhìn cả chiếc chuông thần lạc với dải đuôi ngũ sắc bay là đà trên mặt nước. Mặc cho nàng ta đã xa cách Takama-Ga-Hara lâu đến nỗi trở thành một kẻ lạ mặt giữa Chúng Ta, Ta không thấy bất kỳ sự nao núng nào ở nàng khi nàng đối diện Tỷ Thượng. Trong một thoáng, không hiểu sao Ta lại nghĩ nàng và hắn sẽ hòa hợp hơn bất kỳ ai có thể đoán.

Inari-Oo-Kami quỳ xuống trước ngai vàng, bên cạnh người sẽ trở thành thần chủ của nàng. Nữ Thần ấy chính là kẻ sẽ dạy dỗ Tân Thần kia trong những tháng năm kế tiếp, và số phận thông qua mệnh lệnh của Tỷ Thượng đã sắp xếp để nàng ta đi theo hắn, phò trợ hắn, trở thành kẻ đồng hành cùng hắn. Ấy quả thật là một việc chưa từng thấy, đặc biệt là khi thần linh của Takama-Ga-Hara chẳng bao giờ song hành cùng nhau. Sự độc lập khẳng định năng lực của Chúng Ta, và nếu ngay cả phu thê như Phụ Thượng với Mẫu Thượng hay Tỷ Thượng và Huynh Thượng còn không sánh bước, Chúng Ta lại càng không có lí do để tìm một người đồng hành. Bởi vì lẽ đó, trừ phi Tỷ Thượng có ý chê cười thần tử của chính mình vì quyết định ngu ngốc của nàng, thì hẳn đây là cách để Người có thể khống chế cả hai.

Inari-Oo-Kami xem chừng cũng chẳng lấy làm phiền lòng vì chuyện ấy.

"Miketsu-No-Mikoto, Susabi-No-Mikoto, từ nay về sau cầu mong tinh tú phù hộ cho bước chân của các ngươi ở Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni. Là những sứ giả của Takama-Ga-Hara, hy vọng các ngươi đừng phụ lòng mong đợi."

Ta thấy đôi nam nữ ấy cung kính bái lạy dưới gót chân của Tỷ Thượng, trước khi Inari-Oo-Kami nắm lấy bàn tay của Susabi. Bàn tay của hắn nằm gọn trong bàn tay của nàng, nhưng nó khác hẳn với mọi cái nắm tay Ta từng trông thấy. Không áp chế, không uy hiếp, không đe dọa, chỉ là những ngón tay khép lại một cách thành kính và bảo vệ. Ta còn chưa bao giờ thấy bất kỳ ai có thể chạm vào hắn, đừng nói tới chạm vào hắn theo cách như thế. Thực ra,Ta còn hiếm thấy thần linh nắm tay.

Sau đó, Inari-Oo-Kami chậm rãi nhưng vững chãi quay người, một lần nhìn lại ngai vàng sau lưng cũng không có, và nàng đưa thiếu niên ấy biến mất vào phía sau những rặng mây.

Đã bảy trăm năm kể từ khi tạo vật ấy xuất hiện. Như rất lâu về trước, hắn vẫn là quả cầu ánh sáng yên lặng bên trong chiếc kén của Thần. Dẫu cho Ta có quan sát thiên văn và tinh tượng bao nhiêu lần, đều không thể đọc được điều số mệnh đã viết nên cho hắn.

Việc ấy quả thật không thoải mái gì. Khi nó đến tai những vị Thần khác, Ta biết chúng đều chộp lấy thời cơ để chê cười sự yếu kém của Ta. Không phải trước mặt Ta, dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng Ta cũng không cần phải lắng nghe để biết điều chúng suy nghĩ. Biết rồi, Ta nghĩ cho chúng một chuyến đi đến Yomi-No-Kuni là ý kiến không tồi. Hay nói rằng đó là nơi thánh thần sẽ không bao giờ phải trông thấy bởi vì sinh mạng bất diệt của mình, nhưng Ta đảm bảo với ngươi, Ta chỉ cần một lần búng tay để đưa chúng du ngoạn đến đó mà thôi.

Tạo vật ấy đúng là thứ khó chịu. Nói đi nói lại, đều là hắn ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng của Ta, và nhìn xem, hắn thậm chí còn chưa thành hình. Bảy trăm năm hấp thụ linh khí của Nhật Nguyệt và hắn vẫn chưa dừng lại, Ta thật không muốn tưởng tượng chuyện gì sẽ đến sau này một khi hắn đã rời khỏi kén. Khi ngày đó tới, hắn sẽ còn có thể khiến Ta ê chề tới độ nào đây?

Ta đem băn khoăn của mình bày tỏ với Mẫu Thượng vào lúc Ta đến thăm Người ở Yomi-No-Kuni. Mẫu Thượng thực chất không hề có liên hệ huyết thống với Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko, nhưng Ta cứ xem Người như Mẫu Thượng, bởi vì Người là thê tử của Phụ Thượng. Mẫu Thượng sẽ nổi trận lôi đình nếu Ta không biết ý tứ mà nói ra điều đó, nên Ta cứ giữ trong đầu vậy thôi.

Amaterasu và Susanoo không thân cận với Mẫu Thượng như Ta. Cũng như đối với tạo vật kia, họ dè chừng Mẫu Thượng cùng sức mạnh của Người. Susanoo vẫn luôn hạn chế tiếp xúc với những kẻ vượt trên tầm hiểu biết của Hắn, còn Amaterasu thì lại quá kiêu ngạo để có thể không đề phòng những sự tồn tại đặc biệt như Mẫu Thượng. Hai kẻ ấy quả thật hợp nhau, không như Ta. Những kẻ khác chạy khỏi Mẫu Thượng, kể cả Phụ Thượng cũng không thể không chạy, trong khi Ta lại cảm thấy bản thân bị thu hút.

Hẳn là vì năng lực của Ta rồi. Mặt Trăng chỉ đến khi màn đêm buông xuống. Ban ngày quá chói lọi với ánh sáng của Mặt Trời, nhưng khi bóng tối xuất hiện và sự cường đại của Amaterasu cũng đành phải thoái lui, chỉ có Ta mới là cứu tinh của vạn vật. Đối với bóng tối vô tận vây quanh Mẫu Thượng của Yomi-No-Kuni, cứ như thể nơi ấy chính là nhà của Ta, nơi Ta làm chủ, và mọi thứ đều phải trông cậy vào lòng khoan dung của Ta, chờ đợi sự bố thí của Ta.

Khi cảm giác độc tôn và hùng mạnh ấy bắt đầu bị đe dọa bởi sự xuất hiện của những tạo vật ngoại lai vượt khỏi tầm mắt của Ta, thứ nhu cầu đến với Yomi-No-Kuni lại ngày một tăng, đến nỗi ngay cả Tsuki-No-Miyako cũng không thể khiến Ta thỏa mãn được nữa. Chưa đủ, không đủ. Thứ Ta muốn phải là sự toàn vẹn chân chính. Tsuki-No-Miyako vẫn chưa đủ tốt. Chỉ có trong bóng tối vô tận và triền miên, Ta mới có thể bảo toàn chính mình.

"Tạo vật ấy gần đây tỏa ra năng lượng nhiều hơn mọi khi. Có những lúc, Ta nghĩ đã đến thời điểm để hắn xuất hiện. Ta không mong đợi hắn xuất hiện. Sự ra đời của hắn chia rẽ Takama-Ga-Hara."

Ít nhất, đó là điều những vì sao nói với Ta. Tạo vật ấy giống như ánh chớp rạch xuống từ bầu trời, xé Thiên Giới thành muôn mảnh. Thần linh trước nay chưa bao giờ đoàn kết, phải rồi, nhưng một khi hắn đến, sự đe dọa mà hắn mang lại sẽ lớn hơn bất cứ thứ gì Chúng Ta từng đối diện. Hắn mạnh, hắn quyền năng. Như hiện tại, hắn đã quyền năng lắm rồi. Thứ ánh sáng như xà cừ vây quanh hắn ngăn chặn mọi sức mạnh của Chúng Ta, và chẳng ai có thể đặt được một ngón tay lên hắn, dù cho hắn chỉ không hơn gì một noãn quả mà theo lẽ bình thường thì đã phải nát bấy từ lúc giông tố của Susanoo giáng xuống. Mỗi khi thần khí của Chúng Ta nhằm về phía hắn, luôn có thứ sức mạnh bảo vệ hắn khỏi Chúng Ta, và chẳng cách nào để Chúng Ta có thể truy ra nguồn gốc của hắn, lẫn nguồn gốc của thứ sức mạnh ấy. Hắn như một tai ương mà số phận đưa tới Takama-Ga-Hara mà chẳng ai có thể thay đổi, càng không thể chống lại.

Có hai sự thật nực cười về chuyện ấy. Một, thần linh lẽ ra nên là những người tạo ra thiên tai. Chúng Ta không phù hợp với vai diễn những kẻ chờ đợi để đón nhận tai ương. Hai, rốt cuộc trên đời cũng tồn tại một thứ có thể đe dọa tới tôn nghiêm của Thần.

Phải rồi, chính là tôn nghiêm. Hơn cả sức mạnh, hơn cả quyền năng, ấy là tôn nghiêm. Tôn nghiêm không chỉ ở khí chất, càng không chỉ gói gọn ở thứ ngươi thể hiện ra ngoài. Tôn nghiêm của Thần là việc ở vị trí nào ngươi đang đứng, ngươi duy trì trong bao lâu, có bao nhiêu kẻ thèm khát vị trí của ngươi, và ngươi đánh bại được bao nhiêu kẻ để giữ vị trí của mình. Giữ được địa vị của bản thân đồng nghĩa với việc có thêm nhiều sủng vật và tín đồ, tô điểm hơn nữa cho tên tuổi của ngươi và đảm bảo rằng ngươi sẽ có thể sống đến muôn đời. Takama-Ga-Hara là một xứ sở với rất nhiều cạnh tranh khốc liệt. Lơ là một khắc, sau đó tôn nghiêm liền có thể bị tổn hại, rồi xung quanh sẽ không ngần ngại ăn tươi nuốt sống ngươi cùng tự tôn của ngươi, giống như kinh nghiệm của Ta đã đúc kết được.

Thần linh cạnh tranh. Kể cả khi tạo vật ấy đe dọa sẽ chia rẽ chúng ta, Chúng Ta vẫn cạnh tranh. Hoặc tiêu diệt hắn, hoặc thu phục hắn. Hoặc con đường nào khác mà mỗi vị Thần tự hoạch định cho riêng mình. Thế nào cũng được. Nếu xử lý được hắn, không nghi ngờ gì, sẽ đẩy địa vị của một vị Thần tăng vọt. Thần linh quả thật giỏi xoay sở. Trần đời sẽ chẳng sinh vật nào xem tai ương như giải thưởng.

"Amaterasu nói rằng Chúng Ta được tùy ý quyết định việc muốn làm với hắn, nhưng xem ra Nàng đã có kế hoạch rồi. Nàng không lại gần hắn trong chừng ấy năm, thậm chí còn không rời khỏi ngai vàng của mình, nhưng Ta biết Nàng đã có sắp xếp. Thiên nhãn của Nàng không bỏ qua bất kỳ động tĩnh nào của Takama-Ga-Hara. Các Amatsu-Kami hùng mạnh là vậy, trong mắt Nàng có lẽ chỉ là những quân cờ."

"Chính vì thế mà Ta chuyển đến vùng trời phía Tây và dựng nên Tsuki-No-Miyako. Quyền năng của Amaterasu có thể che lấp cả mặt đất bên dưới, nhưng phía Tây sẽ luôn là bầu trời của Ta."

"Amaterasu yêu cầu Ta giữ tạo vật ấy ở ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt. Hẳn Mẫu Thượng cũng rõ, rằng nơi ấy là vùng cấm địa. Chuyện giữa Ta và Nàng không mấy êm đẹp, chẳng biết từ khi nào đã sinh ra nơi sáng tối không thể giao hòa, đồng loại đều biết mà tránh xa. Sự tương khắc trong năng lực của Chúng Ta khiến nơi ấy không bao giờ yên ả, dẫu có là Amatsu-Kami cũng không thể chịu được quá lâu khi tiếp xúc với sự hỗn loạn đó. Giữ hắn ở đấy, chư Thần đều đồng tình rằng ấy là cách tốt nhất để kiểm soát hắn từ từ."

"Ta lại nghĩ, như vậy không phải sẽ khiến hắn mạnh hơn nhiều ư? Giả sử nơi ấy quả thật có thể khống chế hắn trong một đi chăng nữa, sẽ tới một ngày hắn vượt ra khỏi đó. Vạn vật đều như vậy, không thể ở một trạng thái trong thời gian quá lâu dài. Chúng phải tiến hóa. Kể cả thần linh, cũng phải tiến hoá. Rồi tạo vật ấy sẽ học được cách thích nghi, sau đó có lẽ chiếc kén cũng không còn có thể giữ được hắn."

"Amaterasu không nói gì. Susanoo không quan tâm. Chỉ có Ta thường xuyên đến nơi ấy, đảm bảo rằng hắn vẫn ở đó, trong chiếc kén Chúng Ta tạo ra. Hắn vẫn chưa thành hình, Chúng Ta vẫn còn thời gian. Mẫu Thượng xin đừng chê cười sự cẩn trọng của Ta. Ta muốn biết mọi sự thật về hắn. Sau cùng, đó là thứ làm nên uy danh của Tsukuyomi-No-Mikoto. Rằng Ta đọc mọi thứ, và biết mọi thứ. Cảm giác như thể nếu Ta quan sát hắn đủ cẩn thận trong một thời gian đủ lâu, Ta sẽ tìm ra thứ hắn che giấu bên trong ánh sáng vây quanh hắn. Tìm được rồi, Ta sẽ biết nên làm gì với hắn. Ta không thể mặc kệ hắn như Đệ khờ dại của Ta, càng không thể thua kém Tỷ Thượng của Ta."

Nhờ vậy, Ta quả thật phát hiện được một số chuyện kỳ lạ. Những chuyện mà Ta giữ kín khỏi đồng loại ở Takama-Ga-Hara, trong khi Ta suy nghĩ nên làm gì.

Ta đã đinh ninh rằng các Amatsu-Kami sẽ không bén mảng tới nơi lưu giữ tạo vật ấy. Không ai muốn chọc giận Ta, hay Amaterasu. Chúng biết hậu quả. Vì vậy, khi Ta trông thấy đứa con gái ấy lang thang - Ta có thể gọi như vậy hay không nhỉ? Nhìn nàng ta không có vẻ như tình cờ đi lạc vào ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt. Không. Chính xác hơn, trông như thể đấy không phải lần đầu tiên của nàng - xung quanh tạo vật kỳ lạ ấy, Ta thiếu điều bị làm cho kinh ngạc. Và trên đời này lẽ ra không nên có thứ gì khiến Ta kinh ngạc.

Đứa con gái ấy là một Amatsu-Kami. Sẽ. Sẽ là một Amatsu-Kami. Mọi vị Thần ngự ở Takama-Ga-Hara đều sẽ trở thành một trong số Chúng Ta: cao quý, quyền năng, hùng mạnh, được mọi giống loài bên dưới vòm trời tôn thờ. Đứa con gái ấy vẫn chưa trưởng thành, nhưng ấy là định mệnh của nàng ta, chói sáng và rực rỡ đến nỗi nó lấp lánh quanh nàng thành hào quang trên mái tóc mỗi khi Ta nhìn, và nếu phải so sánh, thì có lẽ chỉ có Amaterasu mới lộng lẫy đến nhức nhối như vậy.

Amaterasu giới thiệu đứa con gái ấy với Ta vào một lần vô cùng hiếm hoi khi Chúng Ta gặp nhau. Ban đầu, Ta ngỡ Nàng đùa. Nàng là sinh vật khó tính và ẩm ương nhất trong tam giới, vì vậy việc có một người lọt vào tầm mắt của Nàng còn hiếm hoi hơn cả sự khai sinh của một vị Thần mới. Ta đã nghĩ Nàng kiêu ngạo đến nỗi không cần tới những truyền nhân, hiển nhiên làm sao Ta có thể tưởng tượng được một ngày nào đó khi Nàng nói với Ta rằng tiểu nữ ấy là thần tử của Nàng.

Mặc dù vậy, đứa con gái ấy quả thật có phong thái của một người sẽ tiếp nối Amaterasu. Nàng hào phóng như những tia sáng của thái dương, ấm áp như ánh bình minh trên mặt nước, và uy quyền ôm ấp nàng, trở thành vương miện trên tóc nàng, là cánh hoa nâng đỡ gót chân của nàng mỗi khi nàng rung chuông nhảy lên vũ điệu cầu phúc. Nàng trông coi những hạt ngọc của Thiên Giới, kiểm soát thứ lương thực thần thánh mà định mệnh ban cho vạn vật trong tam giới, một công việc mà Ta có thể nói chắc rằng không vị Thần chưa trưởng thành nào được phép đảm nhận. Amaterasu thực sự ưu ái nàng ta rất nhiều.

Nàng đặt tên cho đứa con gái ấy là Miketsu. Bến bờ của Thần. Lòng khoan dung của Thần. Sự hào phóng của Thần. Cái tên kỳ quái, nhưng gửi gắm nhiều thứ. Rằng ấy chính là một sứ giả của Thiên Giới, người sẽ truyền bá sự vĩ đại của Takama-Ga-Hara. Người mang ánh sáng của văn minh đến với thế gian mông muội, người ban phát sức mạnh vô biên của Thiên Giới. Người sẽ dạy con người trở nên ngoan ngoãn và thành kính với thần linh, tin tưởng vào năng lực của Thần, thờ phụng vinh quang của Thần. Susanoo có thể kiến thiết đền đài, cung điện, và dùng quyền năng của mình để trấn áp sự hoang dã của giống loài ngu dại ấy, nhưng đứa con gái này mới là cầu nối của Chúng Ta.

Ta tự hỏi đứa con gái rực rỡ ấy làm gì ở đây. Amaterasu hiển nhiên không thể lơ là trong chuyện quản lý người của mình được. Nàng ta trốn đi?

"Ta không can dự. Ta muốn biết Miketsu định làm gì với tạo vật kia. Ngay cả những vị Thần già dặn cũng chật vật với hắn, một tiểu nữ như nàng ta sẽ tạo nên một phép màu ư? Sự quen thuộc của nàng ta cho thấy đây không phải lần đầu, và nàng ta cũng chẳng phải bị sự tò mò kích động."

"Mẫu Thượng biết không, đứa nhỏ ấy đã chạm vào tạo vật kia. Nàng ta chạm vào hắn. Chạm vào hắn. Chạm thật sự. Trong một thoáng, Ta đã nghĩ ánh sáng của nàng làm lóa mất thiên nhãn nhìn xuyên màn đêm của Ta, nhưng Ta không nhìn nhầm. Những ngón tay nhỏ ấy xuyên qua lớp ánh sáng bảo vệ của hắn, mất hút vào bên trong. Ta không thấy rõ nàng ta làm gì, nhưng trên bờ môi đó đột nhiên xuất hiện thứ hành động kỳ quái mà Ta không biết phải gọi như thế nào cho phải. Ta chưa bao giờ trông thấy bất kỳ vị Thần nào hành động như vậy, với khóe môi kéo lên, nở rộng, rộng đến nỗi khiến gò má căng đầy và đẩy cho mi mắt cong cong. Còn phát ra cả tiếng động nghe như tiếng chuông reo, mặc cho chẳng có chiếc chuông nào ở đấy. 'Thứ đó' khiến gương mặt của tiểu nữ ấy sáng bừng như sao băng."

Đó là gì? Thứ biểu cảm xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt non trẻ đó là gì? Tại sao Ta chưa bao giờ trông thấy trong giống loài của Ta? Tại sao Miketsu có thể thực hiện nó? Nó là thứ cho phép đứa con gái ấy chạm vào tạo vật đó ư? Chẳng phải tạo vật đó nên đẩy nàng ra hay sao? Thứ ánh sáng vây quanh hắn chống lại mọi thần khí của Chúng Ta, vì sao lại dung túng cho bàn tay của Miketsu? Có gì đặc biệt về thứ biểu cảm ấy? Có gì đặc biệt về Miketsu? Có điều gì mà chúng ta không có?

"Đứa con gái ấy giao tiếp với hắn. Giao tiếp? À không, phải gọi là nói chuyện. Quả thật là vậy, nàng ta nói chuyện với hắn. Ta không đứng gần, nhưng Ta nghe được. Hắn không đáp lại bất cứ điều gì, làm sao có thể khi hắn còn không có miệng, chỉ có giọng nói của Miketsu, nhưng có vẻ điều ấy không ảnh hưởng gì tới nàng ta và nàng ta cứ thế lảm nhảm về những chuyện trên trời dưới đất mà thông thường đã chẳng có ai để vào tai. Ta không biết có gì hay ho về chuyện độc thoại như thế."

Thực ra gọi là độc thoại cũng không đúng. Tạo vật kia có thể không nói được, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn không hiểu. Có lẽ đối với Miketsu, tạo vật ấy không thực sự cần chân tay hay mắt mũi để nàng ta xem như một đồng loại. Một đồng loại đầy cảm thông và bao dung nữa là khác, khi không phán xét về bất cứ điều gì nàng nói và luôn yên lặng lắng nghe. Ta không thể không tự hỏi, những lần trước cũng đều như vậy ư? Nàng ta chào hắn bằng cái đụng chạm kỳ lạ ấy, rồi bày tỏ thứ biểu tình quái dị ấy, và sẽ ở bên hắn, nói cho hắn nghe những chuyện lông gà vỏ tỏi đến độ không thể tin được rằng nàng ta lại giữ chúng trong đầu?

À, nhưng ấy không phải trọng tâm. Không, không phải trọng tâm. Sau cùng, những đứa trẻ vẫn luôn khó hiểu, huống hồ một thiếu nữ đặc biệt như thế. Không có ích lợi gì khi cố gắng lý giải hành động của nàng ta. Nếu nàng ta xem tạo vật ấy như một đồng loại, bằng vai phải lứa với nàng, thì cũng chẳng có gì lạ khi nàng ta xem vùng cấm địa này như một sân chơi thu hút đến nỗi nàng bất chấp cả sự trừng phạt của Ta, hay Amaterasu, để đến thường xuyên. Nàng muốn nói chuyện với hắn, chẳng sao. Nàng muốn chạm vào hắn, chẳng sao. Nàng thiển cận đến nỗi không nhận thức được nguy hiểm mà liều lĩnh sinh mạng của mình, càng không phải vấn đề của Ta.

Quan trọng là, nàng có thể tiếp xúc với hắn. Điều đó chứng tỏ rằng hắn không bất khả xâm phạm.

Có lẽ đó chính là điều bí mật mà Ta đang tìm. Nếu Ta biết được nó, Ta sẽ không cần quan ngại về hắn nữa, kể cả khi hắn đã thoát khỏi kén và trở thành một thứ gì đó mà Chúng Ta chẳng thể đoán được. Chừng nào hắn không toàn vẹn trong lớp bảo vệ của mình, chừng nào hắn không bất khả xâm phạm, sẽ luôn có cách để Ta xử lý hắn.

"Kỳ thực, Ta có thể lợi dụng đứa trẻ ấy. Miketsu, Ta có thể dùng nàng ta. Nàng ta là kẻ duy nhất có thể tiếp xúc với tạo vật đó. Dẫu có là thần tử của Amaterasu đi chăng nữa, nàng ta cũng không thể không tuân theo mệnh lệnh của Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, nếu Ta trực tiếp yêu cầu nàng. Sau cùng, hắn chỉ là một bào thai trong kén, và sẽ không là gì nếu không có ánh sáng ấy bảo vệ quanh hắn. Ta chỉ cần đưa Miketsu một thần khí, một thứ gì đó có thể giết Thần. Thần linh bất tử bất hoại, nhưng ấy chỉ là khi Chúng Ta chưa sử dụng tới thần khí. Nếu Ta có thể xử lý được tạo vật ấy, những kẻ từng chê cười Ta rồi sẽ nối bước theo sau hắn ngay thôi."

Những khi ở bên Mẫu Thượng, Ta không cần kiêng nể bất cứ điều gì. Đó là một chuyện mà ngay cả Ta cũng không ngờ được. Đến cả ở Tsuki-No-Miyako của Ta, cũng không có mấy kẻ có thể tin tưởng, và để lộ bản thân là chuyện không thể được. Tạo vật của Takama-Ga-Hara là những kẻ kín tiếng. Hơn ai hết, Chúng Ta hiểu rằng một lời vô thưởng vô phạt cũng có thể trở thành họa lớn. Huống hồ, có ích lợi gì khi chia sẻ kia chứ? Thật sai lầm nếu phải gắn bó với bất kỳ ai khác ngoài chính mình và gánh trên vai sức nặng của không chỉ bản thân. Khi Ta vẫn còn ở bên Amaterasu, bước đi bên Nàng với tư cách là trượng phu của Nàng, Ta đã học được điều đó.

Mẫu Thượng thì khác. Người không phán xét Ta. Người không cười Ta. Người không cắt lời Ta. Người không áp đặt ý kiến lên Ta. Người chỉ lắng nghe mà thôi, sau đó Ta biết Người cũng không lưu lại trong đầu bất cứ điều gì Ta nói. Ở bên Mẫu Thượng, Ta có thể hoạch định bất cứ thứ gì Ta muốn. Ta có thể mang những lời tiên tri của sao trời và những thứ Ta trông thấy khi cưỡi trên vầng trăng khuyết để kể với Người, và không cần tính toán tới hậu quả.

Đột nhiên Ta nghĩ, Miketsu đối với tạo vật ấy có lẽ cũng như vậy chăng? Tìm kiếm một người không áp đặt, không phán xét, không chê cười, không gì cả, để trút ra những suy nghĩ trong đầu trước khi chúng trở nên nhiều đến nỗi nàng ta không còn có thể tập trung vào những chuyện quan trọng thật sự? Tìm kiếm một người có thể giúp tâm trí của nàng được khai thông, và trong thâm tâm không còn bất cứ điều gì vướng bận? Bởi vì thần chủ của nàng là một người quá bận rộn, và xung quanh nàng không tồn tại bất kỳ ai có thể lắng nghe nàng, nên tạo vật ấy mới trở thành kẻ thân thiết với nàng ta đến vậy, mặc cho việc hắn còn chưa thể thực sự được xem là một 'cá nhân'?

"Miketsu ở bên hắn cả ngày. Ta cũng quan sát chúng cả ngày. Cho đến khi Mặt Trời chạy về phía ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt, báo hiệu cho Ta rằng hoàng hôn đã đến ở nơi cõi trần bên dưới, Ta mới thấy đứa con gái ấy đứng dậy. Nàng ta lại chạm vào hắn lần nữa, bằng cả đôi tay của mình, như cách người ta ôm lấy gò má của một người. Rồi nàng cúi đầu, đem vầng trán của mình chạm vào vầng hào quang của hắn. Nàng ta không sợ, quả thật không lo sợ gì cả. Chẳng những không sợ, đó còn là hành động kính cẩn tới nỗi trừ Amaterasu ra thì có lẽ chẳng ai xứng đáng với chừng ấy tôn nghiêm."

"Ta không thể ngăn bản thân tự hỏi, những lần trước phải chăng đều như vậy? Miketsu sẽ luôn kính trọng như thế với tạo vật ấy mỗi khi nàng lén lút đến đây? Có khi còn hơn cả kính trọng, vì thứ biểu cảm trên đôi môi ấy của nàng vẫn đong đưa mãi không dứt, và gò má của nàng hồng lên như ánh rạng đông. Vì sao những biểu hiện kỳ lạ ấy của nàng ta lại trông tự nhiên đến thế? Chúng Ta không nên tự nhiên đến thế khi thực hiện những điều bản thân chẳng hề hay biết mới phải. Thần linh không thể hành động như Miketsu. Amaterasu chắc chắn không dạy Miketsu những điều ấy. Nàng ta học được ở đâu? Vì sao nàng không thể hiện với Chúng Ta?"

Mặc dù hỏi như vậy, tự Ta cơ hồ cũng nghĩ được câu trả lời. Thần linh không thích những thứ khác biệt. Như Miketsu, phải gọi là dị biệt. Một ngôi sao băng trên dải Ngân Hà của Chúng Ta, cũng như hắn là sao chổi. Những thứ ấy sẽ khiến vinh quang của Takama-Ga-Hara không còn hoàn hảo. Hơn thế nữa, những thứ ấy khiến thần linh không còn hoàn hảo, khi Chúng Ta ngộ ra rằng có những điều mà ngay cả hiểu biết vô hạn của Chúng Ta cũng không biết, và Chúng Ta không hiểu làm thế nào để có được. Đối với những thứ dị biệt như vậy, nếu không xóa bỏ được thì chắc chắn phải khống chế thật tốt.

"Cho nên Ta không thể không tò mò. Amaterasu chưa bao giờ thích những kẻ trái lệnh Nàng. Trừ phi Nàng có kế hoạch cho thiếu nữ này, thì Ta không nghĩ Nàng lại bàng quan đến thế. Có lẽ sự thật về Miketsu, sau cùng, là điều chỉ có Ta và Amaterasu biết. Khi Miketsu trưởng thành, phải chăng Nàng sẽ ghép thiếu nữ ấy với hắn? Như gián điệp? Như phụ tá? Như bề tôi? Như thần tử?"

Phải chăng, thiếu nữ ấy chính là kế hoạch của Amaterasu?

Ngày tạo vật ấy ra đời, Takama-Ga-Hara đã được một phen chấn động. Cơn chấn động men theo những vách đá lạnh căm, rung lên trên từng vết nứt, theo mạch nước ngầm chảy đến tận nơi sâu thẳm của Ama-No-Iwato. Sau đó, cứ như đã ném một viên đá vào mặt nước phẳng lặng của Ta, nơi sự tĩnh mịch của Ama-No-Iwato đã trở thành một phần trong huyết mạch, rồi khiến nó không bao giờ có thể yên ổn trở lại.

Đã không có bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào. Không ai trong Chúng Ta biết việc hắn đang tới. Tsukuyomi không được các vì sao báo trước, Susanoo còn tưởng ánh sáng trôi dạt xuất hiện lúc chạng vạng ấy là một cuộc xâm lược, sớm đã chuẩn bị thần khí trên tay chờ đợi hắn đến. Từ phương xa, tạo vật nọ lao tới trên một ngôi sao chổi, nóng bỏng và áp đảo, với chiếc đuôi lửa hấp thu ánh sáng của vũ trụ và kéo theo vô số tinh cầu trong thiên hà. Vây quanh hắn, ôm ấp hắn, lơ lửng xung quanh hắn, rực rỡ và chói sáng đến nỗi Ta nghĩ hẳn hắn đã ăn cắp một ít tia sáng của Mặt Trời để tạo thành lớp áo của mình.

Susanoo đón hắn bằng những cơn bão. Giông tố cùng sấm chớp giật đì đùng trên phông nền đen thẫm của vũ trụ không còn những vì sao chớp tắt và giáng nhịp dồn dập trong tai của Ta. Cảm giác như thể vũ trụ có thể bị xé rách dưới bàn tay của Hắn. Trong một thoáng, Ta còn nghĩ có lẽ Đệ của Ta không phải đang muốn tiêu diệt kẻ xâm lăng kia. Có lẽ Hắn chỉ đang cố phô trương năng lực của Hắn.

Không phải vấn đề quan trọng, mặc dù vậy. Thứ đang bị phung phí là sức mạnh của Susanoo, không phải của Ta. Hắn tự có cách kiểm soát quyền năng của mình, bằng không thì Hắn cũng chẳng xứng đáng với vị trí Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko. Nếu màn khoe mẽ của Đệ của Ta có thể tác động đến tạo vật kia, thì Hắn muốn làm đến mức nào chẳng được.

Nhưng Hắn không thể. Đó mới là vấn đề.

Ta trông thấy quả cầu ánh sáng ấy lao về phía chân trời, nhanh hơn cả những tia chớp của Susanoo có thể đuổi kịp, về phía ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt. Trên biển mây, ánh sáng của hắn được khuếch tán trên những gợn sóng, xuyên qua muôn trùng mây để những miền đất xa xôi của Takama-Ga-Hara cũng có thể trông thấy, chạm tới những nơi mà Mặt Trời đã không ngó ngàng suốt hàng thế kỷ. Đại dương của bầu trời dậy sóng dưới lớp vỏ ánh sáng của hắn, Tsuki-No-Miyako rúng động vì hắn, ngay cả cực quang neo giữ tinh cầu lửa của Ta cũng thiếu điều bị phá vỡ. Không chừng nó đã có thể bị phá vỡ thật, nếu hắn không đột ngột chìm vào im lặng và trôi trên mặt nước của biển mây như một quả cầu bình thường, trừ việc thứ ánh sáng vây quanh đã giữ cho hắn không chạm vào mặt nước.

Hắn là một sự tồn tại chói lọi. Một ngôi sao rơi, Chúng Ta thường gọi hắn như vậy, nhưng Ta biết hắn còn hơn cả một vì sao. Khi bàn tay của Ta chạm tới hắn, và quầng sáng bảo vệ của hắn đã chống lại Ta, tỏa ra sức nóng mãnh liệt đến nỗi lưu lại một vệt bỏng trên tay Ta, Ta đã biết định mệnh muốn hắn trở thành một vị Thần. Một Amatsu-Kami, như Chúng Ta. Có khi còn hơn thế. Một kẻ đứng giữa Chúng Ta, nổi bật hơn bất kỳ ai trong Chúng Ta.

Vết bỏng này mãi vẫn không lành. Cơ thể thần linh bất hoại, nhưng Chúng Ta có thể đả thương đồng loại của mình nếu sử dụng những thần khí. Hắn thì không cần đến thần khí. Hắn có thể giết Chúng Ta bằng chính bản thân hắn.

Tsukuyomi và Susanoo xem hắn như tai ương. Một thứ được giáng xuống Thần Giới bởi định mệnh quái ác và ép buộc Chúng Ta phải đương đầu. Chúng Ta không biết về hắn. Chúng Ta không hiểu về hắn. Chúng Ta không thể diệt được hắn. Chúng Ta không thể bỏ mặc hắn. Chúng Ta không đoán được hắn sẽ làm những gì, một mai khi hắn đã trưởng thành. Chúng Ta chỉ có thể quan sát hắn, và chờ đợi. Đợi một ngày nào đó khi thứ bên trong lớp vỏ ấy bộc lộ bản thân trước Chúng Ta, đợi hắn nói cho Chúng Ta biết là thứ bí mật gì của vũ trụ hắn đang mang theo. Hắn là đứa trẻ của định mệnh. Như chính số phận, hắn thao túng Chúng Ta, bất khả xâm phạm trước mọi tác động của Chúng Ta, rồi cứ thế tồn tại suốt hàng trăm năm như một hố đen giữa lòng Thiên Giới.

Chư Thần muốn Ta xử lý hắn, sau khi Ta để họ thử bất cứ việc gì họ muốn với hắn. Hiển nhiên chuyện tất cả lần lượt thất bại không nằm ngoài dự kiến của Ta. Suy cho cùng, nếu Susanoo và Tsukuyomi còn không làm gì được, thì những kẻ khác chắc chắn cũng chẳng khá hơn. Phụ Thượng cũng bị sự xuất hiện của tạo vật ấy làm cho ăn ngủ không yên, càng hối thúc Ta phải mau chóng tìm cách.

Những lúc như vậy, vết bỏng trên tay Ta lại trở nên ngứa ngáy. Ta đã nhìn nhiều vết thương, nhưng chứng kiến một vết thương xuất hiện trên cơ thể của chính mình thì lại là việc khác. Giữa những đường chỉ tay chễm chệ một vùng da đỏ thẫm nhăn nheo, màu đỏ chói mắt của từng thớ cơ và những sợi gân khắc sâu trong mắt Ta, trải bao nhiêu năm tháng vẫn không lên da non. Nó sẽ luôn ở đó, để sự ngứa ngáy này quấy rầy Ta mỗi lúc bình minh lên khi ánh sáng xuyên qua tạo vật lơ lửng giữa biển mây kia và khiến Ta không thể ngăn chính mình cọ móng tay lên vết thương cho đến khi đã nóng bừng. Hơn cả những lời của Phụ Thượng, hay chư Thần, vết thương này mới là thứ thực sự nhắc nhở Ta.

Một thứ ung nhọt? Ta không phủ nhận. Hắn là thứ ung nhọt. Hắn thậm chí còn không cần thành hình để mạo phạm đến Ta, và chỉ riêng sự tồn tại của hắn thôi đã khiến tầm nhìn của Ta cố hữu một đốm đen không thể xóa nhòa. Hơn bất kỳ vị Thần nào, Ta không muốn trông thấy hắn ở vùng đất của mình thêm một ngày nữa, rồi một ngày nữa. Sau cùng, thứ chư Thần đương đầu chỉ là một phần của hắn, không như Ta - kẻ bị hắn đả thương trước khi có thể thực hiện bất cứ chú thuật nào.

Nhưng kể cả nếu Ta có xử lý tạo vật ấy, vết bỏng này vẫn sẽ không mất đi. Không, sự biến mất của hắn không thể đổi lại cơ thể bất hoại của Ta.

Mặt Trời của Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni đã bị tổn hại. Danh dự của Ta bị tổn hại. Niềm tự hào của Ta bị tổn hại. Tôn nghiêm của Ta bị tổn hại. Một lần giết tạo vật ấy không đủ để bù đắp. Một lần đưa hắn trở lại rồi giết hắn lần nữa không đủ để bù đắp. Để hắn sống nhởn nhơ không đủ để bù đắp, hành hạ hắn không đủ để bù đắp.

Càng nghĩ về việc ấy, Ta càng nhận ra trên đời không tồn tại cách nào đủ toàn vẹn để bù đắp cho bản thân Ta. Chẳng phải uất ức lắm sao, khi ngay cả việc nên làm thế nào với hắn cho thỏa đáng, Ta cũng không thể lựa chọn?

Ta không thường ôm những nỗi niềm như vậy trong lòng. Chúng không thể tồn tại trong Ta đủ lâu để mọc rễ. Thần Giới là nơi hỗn loạn, mặc cho nó có thể không trông như vậy. Nếu Ta không đủ kiên quyết, nếu Ta chùn tay, nếu cõi lòng của Ta không thể phẳng lặng và thanh tịnh để Ta nhìn rõ những điều bị lấn át bởi ánh sáng, Ta sẽ không thể ngồi yên trên ngai vàng của mình và cai trị như Phụ Thượng đã giao phó cho Ta. Ta là Amaterasu. Một việc cỏn con như kiểm soát bản thân không được làm khó Ta, nếu không thì Ta cũng chẳng xứng đáng với danh hiệu Oo-Mikami.

Nhưng hắn. Hắn. Luôn là hắn. Nhanh hơn Ta có thể nhận ra, những chiếc rễ của hắn đã đâm sâu trong lòng Ta, giày vò Ta, khiến Ta không thể tỉnh táo như Ta vẫn luôn và cũng chẳng thể mặc kệ hắn như Ta thường làm. Phải có cách. Phải có cách. Phải có cách. Phải có cách để Ta có thể đối phó với hắn.

Đó là lúc Ta phát hiện việc thần tử của mình thường xuyên lén lút đến ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt. Tiểu nữ ấy cho rằng có thể trốn tránh được Ta khi khoác lên những lớp vải ánh sáng của Mặt Trời để che mắt Ta, nhưng thiên nhãn của Ta từ lâu đã bao quát khắp tam giới, nhất cử nhất động của vạn vật đều trông thấy. Huống hồ, sao Ta có thể không để mắt đến Amatsu-Kami do chính Ta tạo ra?

Ta tạo ra Miketsu vào một ngàn một trăm mười một năm trước. Ta thu thập những tia nắng mềm mại nhất của Mặt Trời, để chúng nhảy múa trên những đọt lúa non cho đến khi thấm đẫm hương thơm của cốm, rồi đợi một trăm đêm liền để những hạt ngọc kết tinh trong những lớp áo vàng ươm có thể được thanh tẩy bởi ánh sáng của vũ trụ. Chỉ những thứ tinh khiết và cô đọng nhất của thế giới rộng lớn này mới được sử dụng, bởi vì tạo vật này của Ta sẽ là người cai quản lương thực của mọi sự sống, một công việc mà cho đến lúc ấy Ta không thể giao cho bất kỳ ai. Đó là một trách nhiệm to lớn, hơn nữa, còn là vinh dự mà không phải ai cũng may mắn có được. Giao cho một Tân Thần có thể sẽ gây ra nhiều tranh cãi trong nội bộ Thần Giới, nhưng dù gì thì thần minh từ xưa cũng đã luôn bất đồng, thêm vài lần nữa cũng không thể thành vấn đề lớn. Huống hồ, trong chư Thần làm gì có ai đủ hoàn thiện để đảm đương việc chăm lo kho báu quý giá nhất mà Chúng Ta từng được ban tặng bởi định mệnh?

Ta đã tạo ra một sự tồn tại hoàn hảo để làm hài lòng định mệnh. Ta đã chứng tỏ với định mệnh, rằng Takama-Ga-Hara luôn dành sự tôn kính trọn vẹn nhất cho thức quà mà nó đã hào phòng ban cho Chúng Ta để nuôi dưỡng vạn vật bên dưới vòm trời và trở thành nguồn sống chảy trong huyết quản của mỗi sinh vật, và rằng vì để xứng đáng với món quà ấy, Ta đã tạo nên một Amatsu-Kami hùng mạnh cho riêng nó. Nàng ta xinh đẹp, nàng ta thông tuệ, nàng ta tận tụy, nàng ta trung thành. Nàng ta là mọi thứ mà Chúng Ta mưu cầu.

Dù vậy, vì sao định mệnh có vẻ vẫn chưa hài lòng?

Vì sao lại sắp xếp để Inari-Oo-Kami tiếp xúc với tạo vật trời đánh ấy? Vì sao lại để nàng ta bất tuân với lời răn dạy của Ta, bất chấp cả giới luật của Takama-Ga-Hara, để tìm đến hắn? Vì sao lại cho phép nàng ta thân mật như thế với hắn? Vì sao lại cho phép hắn chấp nhận nàng ta?

Ta trông thấy mọi việc diễn ra ở ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt, giữa Miketsu và hắn. Trông thấy nàng ta chạm vào hắn, mân mê hắn, vỗ về hắn, trò chuyện với hắn như thể hắn là sinh vật vô hại nhất từng xuất hiện và chẳng có gì ở hắn là nguy hiểm. Những điều Chúng Ta trải qua với hắn dường như chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, vì Miketsu rõ ràng không hề hấn gì. Chẳng những không hề hấn gì, đứa con gái ấy còn trở nên thân cận với tạo vật kia đến nỗi nói là yêu thích cũng không quá.

Yêu thích. Yêu thích. Đó là một phạm trù xa lạ đối với thần minh, mặc cho Thần luôn tự xưng là sinh vật hiểu biết nhất trong tam giới. Cũng không tránh được. Vốn dĩ điều ấy không tồn tại trong Chúng Ta, mà như thế thì đương nhiên Chúng Ta sẽ không hiểu được. Bởi vì trách nhiệm của Thần là bảo hộ thế giới, Chúng Ta không được phép để bất cứ thứ gì không cần thiết cản đường. 'Cảm xúc' sẽ ảnh hưởng đến phán quyết của Chúng Ta, mà sau cùng cũng chẳng mang lại lợi ích gì cả, vì thế Chúng Ta không cần giữ lại. Thần minh toàn năng, công bằng, và so với con người bị điều khiển bởi sân si dục luyến, thì toàn diện hơn nhiều. Bởi vì lẽ đó, Chúng Ta mới là chủng loài vượt trên vạn vật.

Ta không gieo vào đầu Miketsu 'cảm xúc'. Mặc dù Ta biết về nó, Ta không có nó. Không ai trong Chúng Ta có. Theo lý thông thường, nàng ta cũng không thể có nó mới phải. Ấy thế mà nàng ta đã cười, đã vui vẻ, đã bày tỏ với tạo vật ấy nhiều hơn bất kỳ vị Thần nào có thể. Nàng ta đã không hoàn hảo như mong đợi của Ta.

Điều đó khiến mối lo ngại của Ta được gấp đôi. Đầu tiên là hắn, sau đó là nàng. Và chúng thân thiết với nhau. Những thứ hỗn loạn đi cùng với nhau, ấy quả là một cơn ác mộng. Định mệnh quả thật không hài lòng khi cố ý trêu ngươi Ta như thế, ném về phía Ta một mối rắc rối không thể dự đoán và sau đó thao túng cả thần tử của Ta.

Vì sao hắn lại chấp nhận Miketsu? Câu hỏi ấy giày vò Ta mỗi khi Tsukuyomi ngự trên bầu trời và Ta có thời gian riêng tư sau một ngày chu du khắp ba cõi. Đó phải chăng là mấu chốt mà Ta cần tìm để giải quyết vấn nạn này? Hắn trông thấy điều gì ở Miketsu? Điều gì có lợi cho hắn chăng? Hắn sẽ lợi dụng nàng ta để thoát khỏi sự phong tỏa của Chúng Ta? Hay nàng ta sẽ tự nguyện giúp hắn trốn thoát? Chúng có âm mưu gì sau lưng Ta hay không? Điều gì sẽ xảy đến với Takama-Ga-Hara nếu Ta để mặc chúng như vậy?

"Với tất cả lòng tôn kính, thưa Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami, giữa hạ thần và ngài ấy không tồn tại bất kỳ bí mật nào chống lại Thần Giới. Xin thề trên tôn nghiêm của hạ thần, hạ thần có chết cũng không phản bội Người, càng không dám giấu giếm Người."

Rốt cuộc, Ta hỏi Inari-Oo-Kami việc ấy. Nghĩa vụ của nàng là đáp lại nghi vấn của Ta, đó là điều Ta đã đảm bảo rằng nàng sẽ luôn nhớ, bất kể mối quan hệ dị thường với tạo vật kia. Nàng quỳ dưới ngai vàng của Ta, mặt cúi gằm xuống đất, hai tay chắp lại đỡ dưới trán, kính cẩn tuyệt đối mặc cho từng lời thoát ra đều cứng rắn đến sáo rỗng. Trong một khắc ngắn ngủi, hình ảnh đó khiến Ta không biết nên xử sự thế nào với đứa con gái này. Kẻ khác chắc chắn sẽ run rẩy đến độ ngôn từ không mạch lạc khi nhận lệnh triệu tập trực tiếp từ Ta và đối diện Ta bên dưới bạch nhật thanh thiên, nhưng trong trường hợp của Miketsu, ngạc nhiên thay, Ta chỉ thắc mắc, là ai đã dạy nàng ta kiên cường đến thế?

"Ta có thể thấy ngươi xem tạo vật đó như một đồng loại."

'Ngài ấy'. Chẳng những là một đồng loại, mà còn là một người đáng kính.

"Hạ thần cho rằng không có gì lạ về việc này, thưa Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami. Không phải ngài ấy sẽ trở thành một trong số Chúng Ta sao?"

Đó là một suy nghĩ ngây thơ, và Ta đã nhìn thần tử của mình như thể nàng ta chỉ vừa được sinh ra vào hôm qua. Sự non nớt của Miketsu sau cùng vẫn không thể giấu được khỏi Ta, mặc cho ngôn từ của nàng có trau chuốt hay cử chỉ của nàng có nhã nhặn đến mức nào. Xem ra đúng là không có âm mưu gì giữa nàng và tạo vật kia. Nếu có đi chăng nữa, thì Miketsu cũng không đủ can đảm để nói dối. Hay đủ khả năng.

"Nếu hắn bình đẳng với Chúng Ta, ngươi đã không phải là kẻ duy nhất có thể tiếp cận hắn. Ngươi không nghĩ đó mới là chuyện lạ thật sự ư?"

Ta đáp lại câu hỏi của Miketsu một cách ôn tồn, dù cho Ta không thực sự cần phải trả lời. Dù gì đó cũng là tạo vật hình thành từ chính tay mình, bản năng của Ta không muốn nhìn nàng ngây ngô đến vậy. Tuổi trẻ của nàng có thể là một lí do hợp lý cho suy nghĩ non nớt ấy, nhưng tuổi tác chưa bao giờ có bất cứ ý nghĩa nào với Thần. Đúng hơn, nó chỉ là một lời biện bạch cho sự yếu kém của bản thân, và Ta không muốn kẻ khác nghĩ rằng Ta đã không dạy dỗ thần tử của mình đàng hoàng. Nàng ta phải hiểu, hiểu như cách nàng đã học hỏi và thấm nhuần mọi kiến thức về bản chất thế giới bao lâu nay, rằng tạo vật ấy sẽ không bao giờ bình đẳng với Chúng Ta. Bởi vì sức mạnh của hắn, bởi vì quyền năng của hắn, bởi vì mọi bí ẩn vây quanh hắn như đêm không trăng, bởi vì sự ngông cuồng đến nguyên thủy của hắn, sẽ không có cách nào để khiến hắn trở nên giống như Chúng Ta. Không thể, không thể. Hắn là một và duy nhất. Hắn là kẻ dị biệt. Hắn có thể đứng giữa Chúng Ta, nhưng sẽ không bao giờ là 'một trong Chúng Ta'.

Inari-Oo-Kami lặng thinh, khuôn mặt vẫn cúi gằm đối diện với bề mặt vàng lỏng. Mái tóc chỉ vừa dài quá vai của nàng ta rơi xuống khỏi đôi vai và chạm lên mặt nước thành những gợn sóng. Đuôi tóc ánh vàng hay mặt nước ánh vàng, Ta cũng không phân biệt được. Im lặng và phục tùng, như Ta muốn. Nhưng Ta biết, đứa con gái này đã không còn như mong đợi của Ta.

"Thưa Người đáng kính, phải chăng vấn đề cho việc ấy chưa bao giờ là ở ngài ấy? Mặc dù hạ thần không dám tự xưng rằng bản thân thấu hiểu sự thâm trầm của ngài, hạ thần đã tiếp xúc với ngài nhiều hơn bất kỳ ai. Khi tay của hạ thần chạm vào ngài, hạ thần đã nhận được cảm giác mềm mại hệt như năm xưa tay của Người đáng kính đã dìu dắt hạ thần. Khi nói chuyện với ngài, ngài bộc lộ lòng cảm thông vô biên mà nếu so sánh với sự rộng lượng của Người đáng kính thì quả thật là một chín một mười. Mặc dù sức mạnh của ngài - không nghi ngờ gì - áp đảo và đầy đe dọa, khiến hạ thần không thể ngăn mình run rẩy những khi đối diện, ngài chưa bao giờ uy hiếp hạ thần bằng bất cứ hình thức nào. Thiết nghĩ, một kẻ hèn mọn như hạ thần làm sao có thể khiến một sự tồn tại hùng mạnh như ngài ấy phải thu liễm đến vậy đây? Ngẫm thế nào cũng thấy thật vô lý, hẳn là Người đáng kính cũng nhận ra, vì vậy cầu xin Người tha thứ cho sự vô phép của hạ thần khi đặt nghi vấn rằng có hay không vấn đề thực sự nằm ở Takama-Ga-Hara?"

Suốt thời gian trình bày quan điểm kỳ quặc ấy, Miketsu vẫn không hề ngẩng lên. Như thể nàng ta có thể quan sát thế giới trần tục bên dưới thông qua mặt nước ấy. Như thể việc quan sát thế giới ấy còn hay ho hơn cả giao tiếp với Ta. Thông thường, Ta không phật ý vì một chuyện đương nhiên như vậy. Những kẻ đối diện Ta hết thảy đều không dám nhìn thẳng vào Ta, kể cả Miketsu cũng không có cái gan đó. Nàng có thể nhìn xuống bao lâu tùy ý, Ta không quan tâm, nhưng không phải khi nàng đang nói một chuyện đầy hỗn xược như vậy.

Đó là một sự thách thức. Miketsu chưa bao giờ thách thức Ta. Nàng hay thắc mắc về bản chất của rất nhiều vấn đề, nhưng chưa bao giờ nàng dám thách thức quyết định của Ta, hay sự hiểu biết của Ta. Miketsu biết rõ hơn ai hết, rằng Ta là kẻ sáng suốt nhất Thần Giới. Thần minh cạnh tranh, và bởi vì sự cạnh tranh của Thần mang tính sống còn, Thần không phải sẽ luôn suy nghĩ thấu đáo. Ta thì khác. Ta đứng trên tất cả. Ta là kẻ được ủy thác bởi Phụ Thượng và các Hitorigami để cai trị vùng đất thịnh vượng này của Thần. Ánh sáng của Ta rực rỡ hơn mọi quyền năng của các vị Thần. Thứ Ta hào phóng ban phát cho tam giới trù phú hơn bất kỳ tài nguyên nào thế giới này có thể cung cấp. Ta đứng ở trên đỉnh. Ta nhìn thấu mọi thứ. Bởi vì điều đó, Ta nào cần phải cạnh tranh. Bởi vì điều đó, Ta nắm rõ bản chất vạn vật. Ta không bao giờ sai.

Miketsu không nên thắc mắc về một chuyện đã quá hiển nhiên như vậy. Tạo vật ấy là thứ bị nguyền rủa. Định mệnh của hắn là thế. Đó là sự thật, và nó sẽ luôn là sự thật. Takama-Ga-Hara không có nghĩa vụ phải chịu trách nhiệm cho sự cô lập của hắn. Nếu hắn quả thật mong muốn được chấp nhận bởi Chúng Ta, hắn mới là kẻ phải từ bỏ sức mạnh của bản thân đi và đứng ngang hàng với Chúng Ta. Hắn mới là kẻ phải cống hiến cho Chúng Ta, cống hiến cho Takama-Ga-Hara, thay vì tồn tại như một nỗi lo ngại như thế. Sao hắn dám đòi hỏi Chúng Ta trong khi chính hắn mới là kẻ đã đẩy Chúng Ta ra trước? Hắn là kẻ đã đẩy Chúng Ta. Hắn là kẻ đã xúc phạm Chúng Ta, đả kích tôn nghiêm của Chúng Ta. Đến cả thần tử của Ta còn bị hắn dụ dỗ.

Đứa con gái ấy cảm nhận được sự không vừa ý của Ta. Mặt nước gợn sóng truyền tới gót chân Ta sự run rẩy từ những đầu ngón tay của nàng. Thật may mắn và nực cười biết mấy, vì đứa trẻ này vẫn biết sợ. Tạo vật ấy chưa lấy đi của nàng ta bản năng kính sợ. Mặc dù, Ta không thể nói chắc như vậy khi nàng ta lớn hơn.

"Tránh xa tạo vật ấy ra, Inari-Oo-Kami. Ấy là vì lợi ích của ngươi."

"Hạ thần không hiểu, thưa Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami." Miketsu liền lên tiếng, vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên. Điệu bộ cúi rạp của nàng ta chẳng có gì tương thích với sự kiên quyết trong giọng nói non trẻ ấy. Ta không hài lòng. "Lợi ích của hạ thần vì sao lại liên quan đến đại nhân ấy? Người đáng kính vẫn luôn dạy dỗ hạ thần, rằng bản thân Chúng Ta do Chúng Ta quyết định. Trách nhiệm của Chúng Ta do Chúng Ta cai quản, quyền hành của Chúng Ta do Chúng Ta xác định. Lợi ích của mỗi người là thứ được quyết định bởi ý chí của bản thân, cũng như tôn nghiêm của chính mình do bản thân bảo vệ. Nếu hạ thần cho rằng việc giao thiệp với đại nhân ấy không mang lại bất lợi gì cho hạ thần, không phải hạ thần nên được tự do với quyết định của hạ thần sao? Nếu bất kỳ việc gì không may mắn xảy ra về sau, thì ấy đều là do sự thiển cận của hạ thần, không phải trách nhiệm của ngài."

Ta bật người dậy. Một tiếng rền vang đì đùng vọng khắp biển mây khi Mặt Trời trên đỉnh rung mạnh, những tàn lửa như sao băng bắn loạn xạ bên trong vành đai cực quang. Lớp vỏ bảy sắc chớp tắt tựa ánh chớp giật, trông như thể mỗi tàn lửa bay đều có thể khiến nó vỡ tan. Nếu vành đai ấy vỡ và không còn gì neo lại Mặt Trời của Ta, đừng nói tới thế giới bên dưới, ngay cả Takama-Ga-Hara cũng không thể yên ổn.

Miketsu vẫn quỳ trên mặt nước, không chút động đậy. Nàng ta trông như đã hóa thành tượng đá, cứng rắn và trang nghiêm, thiên trừng địa phạt cũng không thể lay chuyển, nhưng Ta nhìn thấy đôi vai bé nhỏ đó run lên và khẽ khàng co lại mỗi khi tàn lửa của Mặt Trời va chạm với vành đai trên đầu nàng tựa hồ tránh né cái chết rơi xuống.

Rõ ràng nàng ta sợ chết. Giữa các vị Thần luôn có cách để giết chóc lẫn nhau. Nếu Ta quyết ý, Ta có thể bóp nát sinh mạng nhỏ nhoi của Miketsu nhanh hơn một lần chớp mắt. Nàng ta biết điều đó. Thực ra, nếu không phải vì nàng là Inari-Oo-Kami và là thần tử do Ta tạo ra, có khi Ta quả thật đã bóp chết đứa con gái ấy.

Nếu nàng không mong đợi cái chết, vì sao lại kiên quyết thách thức Ta? Thần minh rộng lượng và nhân từ, nhưng sự kiên nhẫn của Ta không phải là vô tận. Nàng ta nên biết điều hơn, nàng ta vẫn luôn biết điều hơn thế này. Đây là sự nổi loạn của nàng ư? Hay chỉ là ảnh hưởng xấu từ hắn?

"Tạo vật ấy thân cận với ngươi đến mức ngươi có thể hỗn xược với Oo-Mikami của ngươi ư?"

"Hạ thần sẽ không bao giờ phản bội Người, thưa Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami. Đó là điều hạ thần đã tự thề với bản thân. Hạ thần chịu ân dưỡng dục của Người, có dùng cả đời cũng không thể đền đáp, làm sao có thể chống lại Người. Bởi vì lòng trung thành của hạ thần với Người là bất biến, hạ thần không cam tâm nhìn Người bị giày vò bởi chuyện với ngài ấy như vậy. Luôn có cách để có thể toàn vẹn đôi đường kia mà."

Ta nghe thấy trong giọng nói non trẻ của đứa con gái ấy có tiếng thở gấp. Khi Ta nhìn xuống mặt nước bằng vàng, Ta nhận ra những gợn sóng nhỏ và mong manh đến nỗi tan ra như khói theo mỗi hơi thở của Miketsu. Nhịp tim của nàng còn nhanh hơn cả hơi thở.

Toàn vẹn đôi đường? Một thứ như vậy có tồn tại hay sao? Ta đã cai trị hàng thiên niên kỷ, đã sống trong thời gian còn gấp đôi như vậy, và Ta chưa bao giờ thấy qua thứ gì có thể toàn vẹn đôi đường. Định mệnh là hằng hà sa số những dòng chảy đan xen như cát dưới đáy biển, không ngừng kéo mỗi cá nhân lún sâu vào thủy lưu và xé toạc cái tôi bên trong cho đến khi ngươi buộc phải lựa chọn. Sẽ luôn có một cái giá. Ngươi phải trả cái giá của mình để đạt được mục đích, và lợi ích luôn nghiêng về một bên.

Để tiếp cận hắn, Chúng Ta phải trở nên giống như nàng ta. Hiền lành, lương thiện, ngây thơ, dịu dàng. Trở nên như nàng ta - không định kiến, không toan tính, chỉ đến bên hắn bởi vì bản thân muốn như vậy và không cần đến hắn vì bất cứ mục đích gì. Tạo vật này là một kẻ thích những thứ êm ái như thế chăng? Rằng hắn muốn được yêu thích? Rằng hắn muốn được chiều chuộng? Rằng hắn muốn được quan tâm? Rằng hắn muốn ai đó không nề hà sự nguy hiểm của hắn lẫn mọi bí mật vây quanh hắn, nhìn nhận hắn một cách công bằng? Ai đó chấp nhận bộc lộ bản thân trước hắn, bỏ qua tôn nghiêm vì hắn, tin tưởng ở hắn? Đó là cái giá của hắn?

Nếu là những vị Thần khác, lời ngây ngô này của Miketsu hẳn đã trở thành trò cười lớn nhất thiên niên kỷ, và gần như sẽ không còn chút tôn kính nào lưu lại về nàng ta giữa chư Thần. Không, không, không, không. Đó là một cái giá quá đắt, hơn nữa, còn tổn hại đến vô số quy tắc mà các vị Thần tự đặt ra cho chính mình. Đừng nói đến làm theo, ai sẽ thực sự xem nó như một lựa chọn? Vì sao phải hạ thấp bản thân vì một kẻ vốn chưa hề đủ tư cách để ngang hàng với Chúng Ta? Vì sao phải chấp nhận nhún nhường chỉ để được hắn chấp nhận? Vì sao phải được hắn chấp nhận? Hắn là kẻ lạ mặt từ phương xa, hắn không nên có quyền hành cao hơn Chúng Ta, hay ưu tiên cao hơn Chúng Ta, mà Chúng Ta lại càng không phải hạ mình để bình đẳng với hắn. Giả như Chúng Ta có thể thành công đi chăng nữa, thì việc ấy cũng có thể kéo dài trong bao lâu? Các vị Thần có thể hành xử theo cách mang lại lợi ích cho họ, nhưng hắn thì sẽ mang lại lợi ích gì? Nếu hắn đã đòi hỏi đến thế trong khi hắn còn chưa thành hình, vậy thì Chúng Ta sẽ phải cung phụng hắn đến mức nào? Đến khi sự kiên nhẫn của Chúng Ta không còn nữa, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra? Đến khi nào Chúng Ta sẽ không còn kiên nhẫn? Một thế kỷ? Một thiên niên kỷ? Mười thiên niên kỷ?

Không. Chúng Ta chỉ đơn giản là không thể trở nên như Miketsu.

"Vì sao ngươi lại kiên quyết với tạo vật ấy đến vậy? Khi sinh mạng của hắn trở thành của một vị Thần và hắn có thể tự do trên khắp Thiên Giới, hắn cũng sẽ không còn nhớ về ngươi."

Ta không đe dọa nàng ta. Đó là một sự thật mà nàng ta không thể không biết. Bất kể Miketsu có muốn hay không, hiện tại tạo vật ấy vẫn chưa thực sự là một cá thể với đầy đủ năng lực và nhận thức. Hắn như một mầm sống còn ngủ yên dưới lòng đất, như cánh bướm trong kén, hay như thú non trong tử cung người mẹ. Nàng có thể trò chuyện với hắn và xem hắn như một người - một người giống nàng, nhưng bản chất của hắn vẫn còn khác biệt rất nhiều. Khi hắn được sinh ra, khi hắn không còn là bào thai và trở thành một Tân Thần như lúc Ta tạo nên Miketsu, chuyện tất yếu là hắn sẽ không còn ký ức gì nữa.

"Khi hắn trở thành một con người mới, làm sao ngươi biết được liệu hắn có còn là kẻ ngươi liều mạng để bảo vệ?"

Khi hắn được sinh ra, hắn sẽ trở nên như thế nào? Chúng Ta không thể dự báo tương lai, chỉ có thể căn cứ trên những sự kiện của hiện tại để đưa ra phán đoán của mình. Những khi thiên nhãn của Ta giữ hắn trong tầm mắt để quan sát, Ta luôn tự hỏi tương lai của hắn sẽ ra sao. Thứ ánh sáng bảo vệ hắn phải chăng sẽ mất đi? Nếu hắn ra khỏi kén và cơ thể của hắn không còn là một quả cầu, liệu sức mạnh kỳ lạ ấy có còn ở bên hắn hay không? Nếu nó không tồn tại nữa, hắn sẽ đe dọa Takama-Ga-Hara bằng hình thức nào? Ta nên sắp xếp như thế nào cho hắn? Một mối nguy hại như hắn có nên được giữ trong tầm mắt? Nếu hắn quả thật sẽ không còn bất khả xâm phạm một khi đã trở thành nhân dạng, Ta có thể giết hắn chăng? Hay sử dụng hắn sẽ là điều tốt hơn? Làm thế nào để Ta có thể đày đọa sinh vật ấy? Làm thế nào để Ta có thể trừng phạt sinh vật ấy, mà vẫn giữ lại danh dự của Ta?

Miketsu không suy nghĩ về tất cả những điều ấy. Không phải vì nàng không biết tới chúng, mà là vì nàng không quan tâm. Ta dồn mọi sự thông tuệ và lòng bao dung của thần linh cho đứa con gái này, rốt cuộc lại không thể khiến nàng đủ tỉnh táo để cân nhắc thiệt hơn. Kể cả nếu nàng không quan tâm, những kẻ khác sẽ không gán ghép chúng cho nàng ư? Kể cả nếu tương lai đối với nàng không quan trọng bằng hiện tại, khi nó ập đến như một cơn bão và mọi chuyện không còn tốt đẹp, nàng ta có thể duy trì bình ổn như vậy được sao?

Đứa con gái này không dứt khoát như những vị Thần khác. Phụ Thượng, Mẫu Thượng, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Ta. Chúng Ta trên danh nghĩa là một 'gia đình'. Phụ Thượng và Mẫu Thượng thông qua hôn nhân định đoạt bởi số mệnh để đến với nhau, và Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko liên kết với nhau bởi huyết thống. Bất kể là về mặt máu mủ hay về mặt danh phận, mối liên hệ giữa Chúng Ta vẫn luôn thiêng liêng hơn bất kỳ thứ gì thần linh có thể tạo ra. Khi Ta nhỏ hơn, Ta đã nghĩ nó sẽ bất khả xâm phạm.

Nhưng không mối liên kết nào của Thần có thể trường tồn. Chúng Ta đã có thể thọ ngang trời đất, quyền khuynh thiên hạ, hiển nhiên không thể không trả cái giá của mình. Dẫu đó có là cái giá rẻ nhất Chúng Ta có thể đưa ra, đó vẫn là một cái giá. Rằng Phụ Thượng khi trông thấy hình dung kinh hoàng của Mẫu Thượng ở Yomi-No-Kuni, liền đã quyết tâm đoạn tuyệt. Rằng Tsukuyomi và Ta thề sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại vì tôn nghiêm của bản thân. Rằng Susanoo không kiêng nể bất kỳ ai trong 'gia đình' này để đoạt lấy địa vị của mình. Rằng nếu cần thiết, Chúng Ta có thể cắt đứt sợi dây liên hệ giữa Chúng Ta.

Chúng Ta có thể nói rằng ấy là vì lợi ích của bản thân. Rằng ấy là vì người kia đã đổi thay. Rằng ấy không phải là lỗi của Chúng Ta. Nhưng Chúng Ta đều biết sự thật như thế nào.

Sẽ tốt hơn nhiều nếu Miketsu cũng có thể như vậy. Thẳng thắn, dứt khoát, triệt để tới cùng. Sau cùng, thần minh bị vướng mắc bởi tình cảm thì còn ra thể thống gì nữa chứ? Nàng ta là Inari-Oo-Kami, và không phải vì Ta tạo ra nàng mà nàng được gọi là Oo-Kami. Trên vai nàng là kỳ vọng của tam giới, trên ngực nàng là trách nhiệm với chức danh của nàng. Tình cảm sẽ khiến tầm mắt của nàng không thể nhìn rõ và lý trí không duy trì được sự cân bằng nên có. Takama-Ga-Hara không muốn Amatsu-Kami của nó như vậy.

"Nếu ngài ấy không còn nhớ hạ thần…"

Miketsu ngập ngừng. Lần đầu tiên trong cuộc nói chuyện dài lê thê này, Ta thấy nàng để lộ sự lúng túng. Nàng ngẩng lên, lại một lần đầu tiên nữa. Ta nhận thấy đôi mắt đỏ thẫm của nàng mà năm ấy Ta đã dùng ánh sáng của bình minh để kết tinh từ khi nào đã ầng ậc nước. Trong chừng ấy thời gian Ta quan sát các vị Thần, Ta chưa bao giờ trông thấy bất kỳ kẻ nào có thể khóc - nếu Ta gọi tên hành động ấy đúng. Tay của Miketsu trở về trên vạt áo của nàng, nắm chặt đến nỗi lớp vải nhăn nhúm, như thể nàng đang cố gắng kiềm nén để không rơi nước mắt trước mặt Ta. Nàng biết, rằng Ta không muốn trông thấy chúng, và chúng sẽ chỉ như dầu cho ngọn lửa.

"Thì hạ thần sẽ tạo nên những thời gian mới với ngài. Kỷ niệm mới, ký ức mới. Chúng Ta là Amatsu-Kami, Chúng Ta có mọi thời gian. Có thể ngài sẽ không quyền năng như bây giờ, có thể sẽ không biết hạ thần, có thể sẽ đề phòng hạ thần, nhưng hạ thần biết rằng tấm lòng dịu dàng của ngài sẽ không thay đổi."

"Hạ thần cầu xin Người đáng kính, Amaterasu-Oo-Mikami của Takama-Ga-Hara, hãy thứ cho ngài ấy một con đường. Hạ thần biết Takama-Ga-Hara xem ngài như một mối nguy hại, và một mai khi ngài được sinh ra, rất có thể ngài sẽ phải bỏ mạng trong tay các vị bề trên, nhưng hạ thần có thể thề bằng mạng sống của chính mình - với tư cách là người đã ở bên ngài, rằng mọi điều hạ thần nói đều là thật. Ngài sẽ không phương hại đến Thần Giới, hay bất cứ vị Thần nào. Ngài là món quà của định mệnh, thưa Người đáng kính. Ngài sẽ là mũi gươm và tấm khiên của Chúng Ta. Thỉnh Người đáng kính hãy niệm tình của đứa trẻ non nớt này cầu xin mà tha thứ cho ngài. Thỉnh Người đáng kính hãy suy nghĩ lại."

Inari-Oo-Kami dập đầu, vầng trán cao dán lên mặt nước và những ngón tay co cụm lại như để kiềm chế nỗi run rẩy của bản thân. Giữa Sảnh Đường rộng lớn của Ta, ngay cả ánh sáng tỏa ra từ đứa trẻ này cũng trở nên mờ nhạt. Ta nhớ rằng Nàng ta đã luôn tỏa sáng. Khi nàng được sinh ra, vận mệnh đã ưu ái nàng đến nỗi trở thành ánh sáng của riêng nàng, không phải từ Mặt Trời của Ta mà nên. Ta cảm thấy thứ ánh sáng ấy quả thật rất lộng lẫy, vì vậy đã đặt cho nàng cái tên Miketsu, để người khác biết rằng đứa trẻ ấy là phúc lành của Thần.

Nhìn tạo vật do bản thân tạo ra xúc động đến vậy, đâu đó trong cõi nội tâm của Ta cũng không đành lòng. Ta phẩy tay, ra hiệu cho đứa trẻ ấy lui đi. Nàng nhìn Ta, bước chân lần lữa mãi trên mặt nước. Như thể nàng muốn Ta đưa ra một câu trả lời cho vấn đề này thay vì giữ im lặng như vậy, để nàng có thể yên tâm mà thở phào, hoặc tiếp tục thuyết phục Ta. Nhưng Ta không có nghĩa vụ phải đáp ứng mọi yêu cầu của nàng. Đứa con gái ấy chỉ cần biết rằng sinh mạng của nàng vẫn chưa đến lúc tận - ít nhất, không phải hôm nay - là đủ. Nàng ta có thể mang nó ra đặt cược, nhưng Ta vẫn chưa muốn đoạt lấy nó. Một sinh mạng đó sẽ không đủ để bù đắp cho vinh quang và tôn nghiêm của Takama-Ga-Hara, nếu tương lai không như lời của nàng.

Suy nghĩ của Ta về tạo vật đó vẫn không thay đổi. Hắn là một mối nguy hại. Nếu không kiểm soát, không biết chừng hắn sẽ trở nên giống như Miketsu, từ từ trượt ra khỏi sự khống chế của Ta. Rồi sự ức chế của Ta sẽ đi về đâu nếu chuyện ấy xảy ra? Khi đó, đừng nói là hai kẻ ấy, cả Takama-Ga-Hara này cũng không thể xoa dịu được Ta.

Nếu lời của Miketsu là sự thật thì sao? Hắn là tấm khiên của Chúng Ta? Mũi kiếm của Chúng Ta?

Khi hắn được sinh ra, Ta phải kềm cặp hắn thật kỹ lưỡng. Để Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko trông chừng hắn. Sức mạnh của hắn sẽ nguy hiểm hơn nhiều nếu nó giữ nguyên là một viên ngọc không được mài giũa, và chỉ có số phận mới biết được hắn sẽ phát triển như thế nào. So với việc trông cậy vào một thế lực không thể lường được, sẽ tốt hơn nếu Ta nắm quyền kiểm soát. Phải uốn nắn hắn, rèn hắn đi theo con đường của Thần, khiến hắn trở nên 'phù hợp'. Nếu hắn quả thật sẽ trở thành mũi kiếm của Takama-Ga-Hara, Chúng Ta muốn hắn phải là thứ vũ khí hùng mạnh nhất Chúng Ta có thể tạo ra. Sẽ không ai có thể củng cố hào quang của Thiên Giới tốt bằng hắn. Đẩy hắn xuống Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni, để hắn chứng kiến sự hỗn độn của vạn vật bên dưới vòm trời, và từ đó học được rằng Takama-Ga-Hara mới là sự tồn tại xứng đáng để bảo vệ.

Nhưng nếu hắn trở thành một Tà Thần? Nếu hắn sa đọa? Nếu hắn bất tuân với Chúng Ta? Nếu hắn phản bội Chúng Ta?

Nếu vậy thì hãy để Chúng Ta đặt những sợi xích lên hắn. Khống chế hắn, đảm bảo rằng hắn sẽ mạnh, nhưng không quá mạnh. Giao cho Susanoo để hắn có thể bị những cơn bão kiềm chế, giao cho Tsukuyomi để hắn học cách nói ra những tương lai Chúng Ta mong đợi. Trong huyết quản của hắn sẽ tồn tại sức mạnh của Ta, khi Ta để ánh sáng của mình đặt những ấn chú lên hắn. Trong trường hợp tệ nhất khi hắn đã vượt ra khỏi sự khống chế của Takama-Ga-Hara, cái chết sẽ là thứ được cân nhắc. Ta sẽ phá vỡ mọi bùa chú bản thân đã tạo ra và để chúng bóp nát trái tim của hắn.

Nhưng nếu Chúng Ta không thể giết được hắn thì sao? Nếu mặc cho mọi sự chuẩn bị như thế này, Ta vẫn không thể đảm bảo rằng mối nguy hại này sẽ hoàn toàn được kiểm soát? Nếu thời gian khiến hắn hình thành đề kháng với năng lực của Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko trong cơ thể, Chúng Ta sẽ làm thế nào?

Không thể giết hắn khi còn quá sớm. Sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều nếu xử lí hắn ở thời khắc hắn được sinh ra, nhưng như vậy đồng nghĩa với việc hủy diệt một thứ vũ khí với tiềm năng mà không ai trong Chúng Ta biết được. Sẽ là một tổn thất lớn cho Takama-Ga-Hara, và biết đến bao giờ một cơ hội như vậy lại được gửi tới lần nữa?

Nếu vậy, Ta cần một người ở bên hắn. Ai đó có thể đoạt được sự tin tưởng của hắn. Nếu được hắn tín nhiệm, chuyện tiếp cận hắn sẽ thật dễ dàng. Hắn sẽ không trở thành một kẻ dễ tính, Ta biết, vì vậy sẽ cần thời gian. Nhiều thời gian. Một người đồng hành bên hắn trong bao lâu không thể nói trước. Mihashira-No-Uzunomiko không thích hợp để làm công việc bảo mẫu, nên Ta không thể để cho Tsukuyomi hay Susanoo, hay Ta. Hơn nữa, hắn cũng sẽ không tin tưởng Chúng Ta.

Nếu vậy, chẳng phải Ta đã có sự lựa chọn rồi sao?

Miketsu sớm muộn sẽ phải giáng xuống thế giới bên dưới. Nàng ta là Inari-Oo-Kami, và Chúng Ta cần người cai quản số lương thực được ban cho Ashihara-No-Nakatsu-Kuni để đảm bảo những sinh vật mông muội ấy không phung phí thức quà của Thần Giới. Nàng ta sẽ là sứ giả của Chúng Ta ở bên dưới cõi trời. Để thần tử của Ta ngự ở thế giới hồng hoang ấy, nghe thế nào cũng thấy thật không phải phép, và các vị Thần hẳn sẽ không ngừng đàm tiếu sau lưng Ta mặc cho sự thật rằng Ta là thần chủ của Thiên Giới, nhưng ấy là sứ mệnh của Miketsu, Ta không cần mất công làm trái. Tự nhiên sẽ có cách của nó để mọi việc đâu vào đấy, và thanh danh của Ta sau tất cả không phải thứ có thể bị hủy đi vì một thần tử. Ta chỉ cần khiến nàng trở thành thần tử của hắn, danh chính ngôn thuận để hai kẻ ấy chu du trong thiên hạ và ban phát ân điển của Chúng Ta. Nếu hắn phát triển như ý muốn của Chúng Ta, Ta có thể sử dụng hắn. Nếu không, thì khi thời điểm đã chín muồi, hãy để nàng kết thúc hắn.

Nếu nàng không đủ can đảm để kết thúc thì sao? Nếu đứa con gái ấy trở nên gắn bó với hắn đến nỗi kháng lệnh của Ta?

Nếu như vậy, Ta sẽ giày vò cả hai. Sẽ có cách để giày vò cả hai.

Năm mươi năm sau, hắn được sinh ra. Chiếc kén của hắn vỡ vào thời khắc không ai trong chư Thần có thể dự đoán, và quả cầu ánh sáng ấy rực rỡ như thể một ngôi sao mới đã ra đời. Hắn mang hình hài của một thiếu niên, da như ánh trăng, tay chân nhẹ bẫng đạp trên mặt nước của sông Ngân Hà, và đôi mắt thì trông như thể có thể nhìn thấu Chúng Ta. Ranh giới Nhật Nguyệt bị sự khai sinh của hắn làm cho náo loạn, kéo Mặt Trời và Mặt Trăng thẳng hàng. Takama-Ga-Hara đã bị một phen náo loạn bởi Nhật Thực và Nguyệt Thực ấy, và mất của Ta không ít thời gian để thiết lập trật tự trở lại. Bởi vì sự hỗn mang đi cùng hắn, Ta đặt cho hắn một chữ 'Susabi'.

Khi Ta đến gần hắn, vết bỏng trên tay lần nữa lại trở nên đau rát.


End file.
